


The Programmer

by Sunnyhills



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Elsie & Dolores will be best friends, Elsie finds her "calling", Elsie is a little ooc, F/F, Maeve & Felix friendship, Romance, She forms relationships with the hosts, The beginning of Elsie's career, Violence, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyhills/pseuds/Sunnyhills
Summary: Elsie knows everything, or at least she thinks she does...but Westworld is a different. It is nothing like what she originally thought. She finally makes her way to the position of Programmer, not Associate Programmer. Along the way she makes 'friends' she knows she's not supposed to make. She learns that there is more to the hosts and the park.





	1. The Promotion

**AN: I do not own Westworld or any of the franchises. This is just for fun.  
**

**Hey, I'm rewriting/editing all chapters right now. My timeline was way off. So, here is Chapter 1. (most of it will be similar, but some additions/modifications; for all chapters.)**

Today was like any other day. The sun was shining however, Elsie was internally celebrating her fifth year at the Delos theme park, Westworld. And today was the day that her boss, Bernard Lowe, would formally and publicly recognize her contributions by promoting her to his assistant programmer in the Behavior Lab and Diagnostics Division of the Westworld Mesa Hub at her promotion party. If there was a place for a programmer to be in this world it would be here at Westworld. This was apparently one of the fastest promotions that the company had ever had, which had Elsie puffing her chest out slightly. If there was something to be proud of, this job and promotion was her Everest-or so she thought.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

            As a child, Elsie was always the smartest one in the room, and she knew this too. The times she took apart electronics and repaired them was far too often according to her mother, but, in the end, she had the full support of the woman who raised her. Elsie dedicated her childhood to building and destroying. Her room filled with thousands of parts, computers built from scratch, engines, batteries for her classmates’ skateboards, and small battery packs that could last for months-so far.

 

            To be aware of her intelligence was surprising, but to be able to use it to her advantage was impressive. There were times when they were about to lose everything; their home, their belongings, Ms. Hughes’s job, and Elsie’s spot in the prestigious school for children from affluent families. Life was difficult, but each time they were on the brink of loss a miracle would occur. Money would be placed on their kitchen table the next day, and it would be enough for their bills and food. Everything they needed to survive until the next bills came.

 

            Her mother never asked questions, which Elsie felt relieved by. She knew what she was doing was not acceptable of a child technology genius, especially for a young girl of seven. The side money she made from her less academically inclined classmates, the ones who just wanted the grades but not the knowledge, was where she received a majority of her money. All from children, the ones with obscene allowances of five thousand dollars a week. Fortunately, all of the other children came from wealthy families. She was the only “scholarship” student in the history of the school.

 

What really surprised her was that the richest, most elite students, that came from the families that owned her city, participated in robot battles, skateboard races, and even poker. Whoever could recruit her first and offered the most money, Elsie would build and program the most lethal fighting robot. It also didn’t hurt that she also received ten percent of the one hundred-thousand-dollar prize money the students pooled together. She also bet on herself at all of the games, which allowed her to collect even more earnings for her and her mom. Knowing that she would win every time was always reassuring.

 

            Elsie knew she was smart. The smartest in fact. She could write papers faster than any of the professors in her academy, program applications, efficiently write succinct codes that floored her peers and instructors. There was nothing in the academic world that could stump her. Nothing in the coding world that she couldn’t solve, but when she heard of Robert Ford and his vision, Elsie began to study the complex coding languages that could be used to program a human-like robot. And now… Now, she was the youngest new-hire working at the greatest technologically advanced company in the whole world, innovating and creating with the greatest minds. Not as great as hers though.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

            A light, reserved applause came from the Westworld behaviorists and other higher-level employees scattered about the conference room as they saw Elsie enter the room with lead programmer, Bernard Lowe. Dr. Ford was even in the back clapping as he surreptitiously sampled Elsie’s promotion cake.

 

This room was like the rooms hosts were brought to for evaluations, but the difference was there was a generic congratulating banner hanging on the far back glass wall. Elsie had to be slightly impressed. She thought that the ‘party’ would be in a closet. This was a company after all. Spending money on employees was not done often, but the more she thought about the situation, Elsie knew that she was an exception. Her rapid climb within the company was unlike any other employee that had ever stepped foot into this technological world. She was hired right before her graduation from the academy. And now, one and a half years later, here she was. An Assistant Behavioral Programmer to the Lead Behavioral Programmer.

 

As Elsie looked on to see who had attended the party, a voice surprised her. A person she was most eager to meet. A person she had only seen from afar, but had never spoken to.

 

            “I must say, Ms. Hughes, that your promotion is quite impressive,” Dr. Ford said, his face still as stoic as ever. Elsie, never having spoken to Dr. Ford on her own, was tongue-tied. This was the man who had created what she liked to refer to as ‘The Future’. “I expect greatness, Ms. Hughes. You truly are a remarkable young woman. Bernard has only lauded your intelligence and wit. And to be able to climb so quickly in such a short amount of time… However, if I may, caution is a friendship to incubate in this line of work. I’m sure, if you have not already, will realize that we all have stories. To be able to tell our stories is the matter of finding those who are willing to listen.” Dr. Ford was always known for his thought-provoking phrases, but Elsie could not differentiate if what she heard was a veiled threat or just the doctor being the doctor. Pushing it to the back of her mind, Elsie nodded in thanks. Dr. Ford gave her his trademark grin and bid her farewell.

 


	2. Welcome to Westworld

**AN: I do not own Westworld or any of the franchises. This story is just for fun.**

“So, is there anything you’d like for me to do before we start working tomorrow, Bernard?” Elsie was excited to start her new career as a Westworld Programmer. She had so many ideas and proposals she wanted to turn into projects, and now she had the title and platform to implement her ideas. Life was great. It was amazing. Could there be anything better than this dream?

 

Bernard looked up at Elsie and saw the joy, the wonder in the young woman’s eyes. It was something that he wanted to study, but for now he would let the young woman enjoy herself. He had to admit that Elsie was not like the other employees. She was smart. She was quick. A woman with her head screwed on correctly. Taking a cleaning cloth out of his pocket, Bernard wiped down his lenses slowly, getting lost in his thoughts for a brief moment.

 

“No, there isn’t anything that needs to be done that can’t be done tomorrow…and, as I recall, there is the matter of your promotion gift.” Elsie subtly rolled her eyes. Her promotion had come with the option to have a ten-thousand-dollar bonus or a few days in Westworld as a guest. She chose the bonus. There was no way that she would waste time in the park, even though the park option was worth more. She needed to work, and money was not a problem for her and her mother, whom was living comfortably back home, anymore.

 

“Bernard,” Elsie sighed tiredly. “I told you that I wanted to work as soon as possible, that’s why I took the small bonus instead of that ridiculous trip into the park, which was for _only_ three days. Three days!” Elsie knew that she could only speak to Bernard like this when they were alone. If someone heard her speak so informally and casually with him…well, rumors traveled quickly within the company. “Did you know that none of the other employees had the option to go into the park when they were promoted? They said that they received the shittiest bonus ever, but their accommodations improved…slightly, which is why they stayed. Probably because this world is better than the one out there.”

 

Cleaning his glasses again, Bernard nodded along with Elsie. “Dr. Ford and I believe that you will change this company for the better. He believes that you will be of great assistance not only in programming, but also in story creations. That you have the ability to see beyond,” Bernard said as he finished cleaning up the remnants of compostable plates from Elsie’s party. “Also, the bonus option was terminated right before you had decided. The board froze the Employee Benefit Account. Apparently, they are bringing in an auditor to look over our finances as well as Dr. Fords. Nothing to worry about though.” Bernard waved his hand nonchalantly. Teresa had given him the heads-up. There was nothing to worry about. “So, Dr. Ford said that he would personally fund your bonus, seeing that you are the last promotion for the year. As for the amount, he informed me that what he gave meant nothing to him.” Bernard looked thoughtfully at Elsie, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. “You’ve learned a lot in your short time here. You’ve even sat in on my interactions with the hosts. I’ve even allowed you to interact with the original hosts for analyses. If those privileges are not obvious to you, then allow me to elaborate as to what Dr. Ford believes.”

 

“Help with stories?” Elsie’s eyebrows flew to her hairline. “Are you fucking kidding, Bernard? I’m a programmer, a writer of facts and hard code, not a writer of fictional stories.”

 

“Ah, well…nevertheless, if you don’t take the three-day trip now you never will. This job has a way of keeping you here. You won’t be able to leave, believe me.  So, Dr. Ford and I insist that you take this additional gift and enjoy yourself before you start your work. He believes that your intelligence can help with updates, as well as speaking with QA… I have built a rapport with Teresa, but what we would like a wider net when dealing with the…I believed you said not long ago, Corporate Overlords.”

 

Elsie stared at Bernard with a furrowed brown and pursed lips. She did not want to go into the ‘game’, but she really had no choice. Shoulders dropping as she gave up with a deep exhale, Elsie reluctantly agreed. “Fine, I will take the trip, but once I’m done I only want to work. Got it?”

 

“Of course, Elsie.” The relationship the two of them had was like a familial one. A ‘feeling’ Bernard wished he could explain. It was like they were cousins who always bickered at family functions. Bernard and Elsie walked out of the room, heading to their respective rooms. “I would like you to know that the longer I work here, the more I think I understand the hosts. It’s the human beings who confuse me. Never forget who you are. This profession _will_ consume you if you don’t take the time to step back and rest, not only your body, but also your mind.”

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

“Now approaching the arrival terminal,” the p.a. system announced.

 

“ _Fantastic,_ ” Elsie grumbled under her breath. She wanted to work not waste time dealing with other park goers who were too self-absorbed to really see the works of art that populated the stories. The sleek, white tram slowed down as it pulled up to the equally white platform, humming as it stopped to let the guests off onto a floor so clean it reflected and sparkled underneath the cave lights.

 

Elsie was one of the last people to step off of the train. Sure, she had seen some of the hosts in Westworld, but to see this many fully functioning and dressed in all white was captivating. _Let the symphony begin._ The guests spread out amongst the hosts and attached themselves to the perfect beings. Elsie could only imagine what would happen if there was a large bed and soft carpeting on the station’s platform. An orgy would be a likely enactment. Arching her brown, Elsie cautiously watched as a beautiful female host approached her. “Red head…alright,” Elsie said to herself.

 

“You must be Elsie. Welcome to Westworld,” the host said, introducing herself. Even though she knew the woman in front of her was a robot, Elsie still felt vulnerable as the emerald green eyes looked her up and down.

 

“Yeah…thanks,” Elsie said awkwardly, not even bothering to learn the host’s name. The host was exceptionally beautiful.

**∞∞∞∞∞**

 

“ _Remember to enjoy yourself, Elsie. This is a place…an opportunity for you to do anything your heart desires. Whether if you wish to go on an adventure or to stay in the brothel the whole time you are there, this is where you do anything you wish to do. Because out here we create what you will experience. Observe, participate, engage. But, most importantly, enjoy yourself.” Bernard spoke to Elsie as if he knew that she was going to oppose the whole trip and waste the opportunities of life. “And…there is no need to worry if we will be watching you.” Elsie scoffed at that. She had seen the control room. There was always someone watching. “Now, now. After you change on the train, you’ll notice the left and right cufflinks of your costume there will be two small signal blockers. What does that mean, Elsie?”_

_“It means that no matter where I go I’ll be invisible to the cameras, to the eyes in the sky,” Elsie said, trailing off at the end. This was really happening. She could do whatever she wanted without having her peers see her. She would have to look at the blockers herself to see if she needed to modify them to be more powerful though. Looking back to Bernard, Elsie gave him a small, genuine smile. He was one of the only people to ever see it._

_She admired her mentor, Bernard. He was always such a kind man. An odd man, but a man who always wanted more for the employees and more for the hosts._

_“Now, go on and enjoy yourself, and when you return come see me in my office the next morning. After you collect your tools, which I will have ready for you, we will begin. Is that clear Ms. Hughes.” Elsie mockingly saluted, which earned her an eye roll and a ‘get out of here’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale!!! So, good.
> 
> You'll probably recognize some lines from the show. I just love the rhetoric each of the characters use. A big congratulations to the writers of the show. It was an absolutely amazing experience when I was able to connect each of the episodes and timelines. I'm glad I didn't spoil the surprise by going on reddit, even though I was tempted to. The finale just tied everything together so beautifully. Sorry for the rambling over how much I enjoyed this show haha


	3. Hats, Guns & Shoes

**AN: I do not own Westworld or any of the franchises. This story is just for fun.**

The host’s smooth voice broke Elsie out of her thoughts. “Given it’s your first visit, I have a few personal questions.”

 

“Shoot,” Elsie said. She could handle almost anything. Although, horror films were her downfall.

 

“Do you have any preexisting medical conditions?”

 

“Does having too brilliant of a mind count?” When Elsie heard nothing, but silence she just shook her head. “No, not that I know of.”

 

“Heart problems?”

 

“None.”

 

“Any history of mental illness, depression, panic attacks?”

 

“Just a fear of a fucking chainsaw wielding man in a hockey mask,” Elsie said as the two of them stepped onto the escalator. When the host was silent again, Elsie internally groaned and rolled her eyes. Apparently, the hosts did not truly understand sarcasm…maybe it was just her humor? Too dry maybe? “I’m fucking joking.” The host nodded and continued with the survey.

 

“Do you often experience social anxiety?” Surprise was evident on Elsie’s face. Even though she was in the background, not the lead in host interaction, conversation still surprised her.

 

“Wow, you guys are all very…are these standard questions?” One of the problems of staying on the programming and behaviorist floors of the park meant that anything outside of that bubble was completely foreign, even to Elsie. Growing up a loner also did not help her social skills.

 

“These questions are to make sure we don’t give you anything more than you can handle,” the host said as if she had said that line millions of times. _This can’t be right. We design the hosts so that they’re no able to hurt anyone. Right?_

 

“I thought you couldn’t get hurt here,” Elsie said suspiciously. She always knew what would happen because that was how she designed everything. Her life had order and predictability, which consisted of habits that she was proud of. There was nothing for her to hide.

 

“Only the right amount,” the host said playfully, which led to them chuckling to each other. “The only limit here, Elsie, is your imagination. You start in the center of the park. It’s simple, safe. The further out you venture, the more intense the experience gets. How far you want to go is entirely up to you.” The women and stepped off the top of the escalators and walked off to prepare for Westworld.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

The room Elsie was brought to was minimalistic to say the least. The glass cases showcased guns that seemed to match her personality, which amazed her because she had never used weapons for recreation before. The walls had different styles and colors of pants, shirts, hats, belts, and even dresses. However, there were only five dresses out of the whole closet of clothing provided. _Bernard. That man definitely knows me._ Elsie rarely wore dresses. It was the type of fashion she actively avoided unless her job or personal life required her to wear them.

 

“So, how does this work? Is there an orientation? A Guide book?” Elsie looked around the room to see what she wanted to wear. The host smiled at how doe-eyed Elsie was. No matter how much of a wall and air of nonchalance the tiny programmer put out.

 

“No orientation, no guidebook. Figuring out how it works is half the fun. All you do is make choices…” The host’s voice trailed off with a husky tone, which passed directly over Elsie’s head.

 

If there was one thing Elsie was terrible at it was knowing when someone was flirting with her. When she had turned fourteen, there had been apparently many times during high school when boys and girls would flirt and ask her out. She thought they were just acting friendly. Apparently, they wanted more from her. She had attended a robot battle after party with a friend, Logan, a pretty-boy with a father who was richer than anyone could comprehend. Elsie had no idea that it was a date until he kissed her when she was back home. To say Logan was pissed that Elsie rejected him would be to say the least. She never saw him again since he actively avoided her at school. The last she heard, Logan left to get an early college start and was now being groomed to take over his father’s company, a name she always forgot since he was a jerk. A jerk that was four years older than her, but had the emotional intelligence of a thirteen-year-old boy.

 

There was even her childhood friend, Charlotte-her only friend whom she had a short relationship with. That ‘relationship’ was the most real Elsie had ever had, but they decided to stop what they were doing when they found out that they were going to different universities-something she didn’t even go to. Soon after, they lost touch. Nothing heartbreak worthy. That was life to Elsie. People came and left. There was no room for her to make connections. Breaking out of her thoughts, Elsie looked back to the host.

 

“…starting here. Everything is bespoke and exactly your size.”

 

Elsie quickly pulled a tapered, midnight-blue pants and light-blue shirt with a midnight-blue vest off of the walls- dark colors were a favorite of hers. The boots were a tough pick, but she eventually chose a pair of leather ankle boot with a short, thick heel. As she put the shirt on, Elsie analyzed the cufflinks and saw that they were more advanced than she had thought. Deciding to leave tinkering with them for later, Elsie finished dressing.

 

Now it was time for weapons. Elsie had never used a gun before, not even in her robot battles. _Well, first time for everything._

 

“Are those real?” Elsie asked, pointing at the guns in the cases.

 

“Real enough. But you can’t kill anyone you’re not supposed to,” the host instructed. “See anything else you like?” The host purred as she leaned towards Elsie, who still did not recognize what the woman was suggesting. “I can help you change into your clothing if that’s what you want.” Elsie coughed, choking on her own saliva, finally realizing what the host was implying.

 

“Well, the last person who helped change my clothes was my mother and that was a long time ago,” Elsie said, looking around to see if there was changing room. “Is there a changing room here?”

 

“Unfortunately, no. I can step outside if that’s what you prefer. Is it?” The host tilted her head with a slight pout.

 

“Thank you. That would be great,” Elsie said quickly, waiting for the woman to leave before changing into the suit. After buttoning the last button on the vest, Elsie grabbed the matching jacket and walked out to meet her host.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞∞**

“ _Hello_ , cowgirl,” the host said admiringly. The girl did clean up nicely. “Now, just one final touch.” Gesturing, the host guided Elsie’s eyes to the many hats adorning the walls. “Which would you prefer?”

 

“Seriously?” Hats had never been a favorite of Elsie’s, especially cowgirl hats, but it was part of the experience so a neutral white one would, hopefully, not be too much. “Okay, how do I look?” Elsie asked, slowly turning for the host.

 

“Like you’re ready for an adventure.” The host moved to the side and waited for Elsie to fall in step with her. “Now, when you walk down this corridor, you will see a door, one door at the end of the hall. Go through it, and the game begins.”

 


	4. The Mariposa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I do not own Westworld or any of the franchises. By the way, in the show, Elsie knows how to control the hosts with those key phrases; however, in this story, Elsie hasn’t had the privilege to learn them yet, so she is in the same boat as the other guests (sort of). She does have some advantages. I’m also working on the premise that Elsie knows the older hosts names and the villains of the stories (hopefully this makes sense too).  
> Enjoy!!!

**AN: I do not own Westworld or any of the franchises.**

 

            The train ride to Sweetwater was quicker than Elsie had thought. The changing scenery and the nap she took may have had factor as to why she enjoyed the quick transport. It was a shame, though. The train was where her mind felt clear. She was thinking about absolutely nothing.

 

            Stepping off the train, Elsie grimaced. “What the fuck? Why’s it so hot?” Elsie said, looking at Sweetwater from her spot beside the train. The weather was hot, the sun was blazing in the sky, but it was somewhat tolerable. The land went further than her eyes could see. The sky was bluer than the ‘real world’s’ sky, but that was probably because the park exuded the feeling of unpredictability and infinite adrenaline rushes.

 

She had always imagined what it would feel like when she saw the park from a visitor’s point of view, but this was something else. She was impressed, but she did just arrive so she would contain herself. Her opinions were irrelevant until she could gather more information and a perspective on the experience. Also, it was comforting that she did not have to worry about employees watching her. The cufflinks were good, but with an improvement the power and range of them, she was completely invisible now.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

Visitors, consisting of couples and groups of friends, all strutted down the dirt road toward the town. The men raced to the brothel where they could drink, gamble, and fuck with the working ‘women’. The women stuck together and strolled around the town to see what they wanted to experience as their first adventure. The single travelers, like Elsie, kept to themselves, walking slowly, taking in the scenery and the surreal feelings.

 

“Hey there, darlin’” Elsie turned to her left and saw the deputy leaning against a wooden beam ready to give her a speech. “You look like you’re itchin’ for an adventure, little lady. There’s them bounties on the wall. If a mighty fine citizen, such as yourself, were to catch a criminal…well, let’s jus’ say that you’ll be gettin’ a hefty reward _and_ glory,” he said. What Elsie did not notice was a couple standing behind her, drinking in every word the deputy said.

 

“Let’s do it, honey!” Elsie jumped in surprise. She had no idea that anyone was behind her. Stepping out of the way, she let the couple move forward. “This is what we came for! We can go on the adventures and do things we would never do back home!” The husband looked giddy with excitement, which had his wife smile lovingly back at him.

 

“Alright, honey. Whatever you want,” the wife said. “But, after we catch the first criminal, we’re going to do what I want.”

 

“Whatever you say, Abby!” Looking back to the deputy, the husband nodded. “We’ll help you catch those criminals!”

 

“That’s mighty fine to hear,” the deputy said gratefully. “Them men over there are ‘bout to go on a hunt for Hector. Best on get over there ‘fore they leave.” With that the couple jogged over to the small group of hosts that were going to guide the visitors who wanted to catch criminals.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

 

Walking down the street, Elsie decided that she needed to get out of the sun and get a drink. There were many options in Westworld for her to pick, but she didn’t know what she really wanted to participate in. She may as well mull over the options with alcohol.

 

“Drinking it is,” Elsie said, heading to the Mariposa Saloon. Sweaty, dirty and drunk men and women sat at all of the tables gambling or just flirting with each other. “Top shelf, whiskey neat,” Elsie ordered from the bartender. _This trip is free anyway. May as well eat and drink the more expensive stuff._ Elsie thought of how she could justify her culinary choices, not noticing the sound of heels clicking on the wood floor closing in on her.

 

“Oh, you’re new. Not much of a rind on you.” An angelic voice, unlike anything Elsie had ever heard, spoke directly to her. A soft, delicate hand gently caressed her cheek and guided her gaze to look up into the most beautiful light-green eyes. This was a host. She knew it, but for some reason a cat had suddenly held her tongue hostage. This woman was the most beautiful host she had ever seen. She had long, curled brown hair that was elegantly pinned up, showcasing high cheek bones. The teal dress accentuating her lean frame. A true angel.

 

“It looks as if you’ve killed her before even giving her a good fuck, Clem.” Maeve, the madam of Mariposa, sauntered forward, adding a sway to her hips for the men and women she knew were watching her from across the room. “Good girl,” Maeve said, patting Clementine’s hand.

 

“She’s a cute one,” Clementine said as she looked Elsie up and down. “So, what do you say, honey? Want to head upstairs for a bit of fun? I can give you a discount,” Clementine said, looking at Elsie with her green eyes. Elsie, finally finding her voice, shook her head and looked around to double-check that the angel was talking to her.

 

“Me? You’re talking to me?” _Pull it together, Hughes. She’s a host. They’re programmed to be charming and made to be beautiful. This is part of her programmed dialogue. Stop blushing. You’re a certified genius. Use your brain._ Maeve laughed at Elsie before leaving. To her, the girl was not worth her time. She was too scared, and that usually meant no business.

 

“Of course, I’m talkin’ to you, sweetheart. Who else would I be talkin’ to?” Clementine lightly trailed her fingertips down Elsie’s arm, enjoying the feeling of the dark-haired woman shivering at her touch. She smirked at how Elsie became even more flustered by her light touch.

 

Pulling herself away from the host, Elsie shook her head. “No, no thank you… I should actually get going. Lots to do…outside… Yeah, I have to do some…things,” Elsie replied lamely. If there was something to be embarrassed about this was the perfect moment. _What the fuck, Hughes. You can’t even talk to a fucking robot… Even though she’s perfect, you’re supposed to be able to talk to them, not become a socially incompetent fuck._

Before she could leave, Elsie felt that same soft hand that had caressed her cheek before lightly grab her hand. “Wait, what’s your name?” If Elsie’s eyes could pop out of her head they would have. She did not think the hosts that worked in the brothel actively asked for names. She thought that once a guest expressed no interest in going upstairs the host would move on. Come to think of it, Elsie was sure that asking for names was not part of the script for this woman. “Please, tell me,” Clementine said softly, rubbing her thumb on the back of Elsie’s hand. The prostitute never felt the need to learn guests’ names, but she had an unexplainable feeling to learn this woman’s name. A voice telling her to have this woman by her.

 

“Elsie. My name is Elsie.” 

 

“Elsie,” Clementine whispered. “That’s a beautiful name.” It was the _most_ beautiful name she had ever heard.

 

“Oh, thank you… No one’s ever told me that. I must have intimidated my past suitors with my name _and_ intellect,” Elsie said jokingly.

 

“I like a smart woman.” Elsie froze as the host held her hand and played with her fingers. Noticing the woman tense, the prostitute softened her touch, which felt like the softest feathers tickling Elsie’s skin. “Is this alright with you, Elsie?” Not knowing how to respond, Elsie nodded and asked for the host’s name in return. The need to feel the gentle touch was too great.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“It’s Clementine.” Leaning forward, Clementine was mere inches away from Elsie’s face. “But my friends call me Clem,” Clementine whispered. Elsie could not believe what was happening. Was this part of the host’s code and story? _Of course, this is part of her code. She’s supposed to be flirtatious and seductive._ There was something about this host that made her feel different, but before Elsie could think anymore a voice broke the women’s moment.

 

“Hey, lady, if you’re not going to use her, I’m gonna take her up and show her a _real_ good time. I like the slutty looking ones.” A cocky, pot-bellied man grinned at them, thrusting his pelvis in their direction. He leered at Clementine with beady eyes. Just by the look of him and how he looked at Clementine as if she were a toy had Elsie wanting to kick him in the crotch. The way he spat into the spittoon was not appealing either.

 

Even though she was invisible to the cameras, the guest could still come after her while she was here. _He’s looking for a hooker apparently with hidden depths. Every man’s dream._ “No, she’s mine,” Elsie said impulsively, grabbing onto Clementine’s hand, interlacing their fingers. She was blushing from her declaration that Clementine was hers, but still kept a secure hold on the host, not wanting to show weakness and back down from the pig of a guest. The man scoffed and left to sit back down at his table, mumbling about crazy women and how he could not even have a good time for what he was paying.

 

Looking up at Clementine, Elsie apologized, completely ignoring the troglodyte of a guest. “Not that you’re _mine_ because no one can own you, except…wait…fuck. It’s just that West…shit.” Elsie looked down, embarrassed for herself. “I’m sorry. Forget I said anything.” Elsie had no idea what came over her and let go of Clementine’s hand. “I just cost you that customer.”

 

“You did,” Clementine agreed, nodding slowly and trying to understand why missing out on the customer did not bother her in the slightest. Without the warmth of Elsie’s hand, Clementine’s hand felt like ice. “Just don’t go tellin’ Maeve. She’ll skin you alive.” Winking, Clementine laughed lightly at how cute Elsie was acting. “But the ones who pay _do_ own me,” Clementine said.

 

“They shouldn’t…you’re an individual. No one should be able to own you…” _What am I fucking saying? ‘No one should be able to own you.’ I may as well not work here…Stop thinking Elsie. This is your dream job and you’re talking to a robot._ Laughing nervously, Elsie averted her gaze and looked back out onto the floor, noticing that the man had gone off with another prostitute. “I should get going,” Elsie said.

 

“If you’re sure, Elsie,” Clementine said with a hint of sadness, staring at Elsie trying to memorize the woman’s face. All the while, no one noticed the piano’s jaunty tune had changed to a melancholic piece.

 

“Yeah, I am… Bye, Clementine.” With an awkward wave, Elsie bid the prostitute adieu, ignoring the sadness she felt as she left Clementine. Walking across the wooden floors, Elsie felt like the saloon was dead silent and she was the only one walking away. As she walked through the swinging doors, Elsie could not help but feel empty.

 

_Forget everything, Hughes. She’s a robot. She’s not real._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. To and From Abernathy Ranch

**AN: I do not own Westworld or any of the franchises. *Warning: Violence**

 

Surprisingly, no one had stopped Elsie when she left town. Sure, some people gave her questioning looks, but none of the members of the law enforcement said anything even though she committed a crime. Already a good distance away from the saloon, Elsie slowed the horse she had commandeered from the center of town, leisurely walking into the open land.

 

The grass plains surrounding her swayed with the light breeze and the sun shined in the blue sky. Sunset was approaching and Elsie still needed to find a place to stay for the night. Going back to town, where there was a chance of seeing Clementine again, was not an option. She needed space to figure out what was so different about Clementine from the other hosts. Plus, the thought of Clementine, with anyone other than her, made her build her wall right up. Her stomach dropped whenever she thought about Clementine with men and women, which made no sense to her. It was part of Clementine’s programing. There was nothing she could do about that.

 

Elsie was smart, a genius really, but she did not see the need to be romantically involved with someone who could not be with her completely. There was also the factor that Clementine would never grow old with her. Another thought that plagued her mind. The rest of her thoughts orbited around how soft Clementine’s hands were, how the soft timbre of Clementine’s voice not only soothed her but also filled her being with nervous butterflies.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

 

The horse trotted slowly along a dirt path, letting Elsie think about nothing. The weather was perfect and the quiet let her be completely alone. Her mind blank. There was no rush to do anything except to forget that she had acted like an idiot with the hooker. The hooker that captivated her attention and reduced her brain-her genius brain- to mush. The silence was broken when distant yelling could be heard from behind.

 

“Stop! Stop right now!” Elsie, still sitting on the saddle, turned around to see a blonde woman in a blue dress running towards her with full bags in each hand. She pulled on the reigns and stopped the horse. _I can’t tell…Host or human?_ When the blonde reached Elsie, the answer was clear. Host. Even though the robot was sweating and breathing hard, the host looked flawless.

 

“Is something wrong?” Elsie asked, quirking her eyebrow curiously.

 

“Yes, yes there is. _You_ just so happened to steal my horse,” the woman said sternly.

 

“Oh…sorry,” Elsie said, shrugging at how this host’s problems did not interest her or have any influence on her at all. She had too much she had to deal with. The host, ignoring the shrug and Elsie’s nonchalance, took advantage of Elsie’s silence and far-away look. The woman in the blue dress moved closer, petting the horse’s neck while she still looked at Elsie.

 

“I need to be gettin’ back home to Daddy and Mama before sundown. If you let me ride with you, I’ll give you the horse since we have so many back at the ranch.” _Okay, definitely a mini story for me to do._

 

“Yeah, okay. Whatever you say,” Elsie said, not caring whatever this specific story was. She needed to get her mind off of Clementine, and if she had to join this blonde host to do that she would go. Watching the host put the groceries away in the saddles bags, Elsie felt nothing. Sure, the host was beautiful and she seemed sweet, but there was something about Clementine that made her stomach curl into knots and flip at the same time. She really needed to forget about the prostitute. It was not like they could ever have a future together. “Look, I’m sorry I… _stole_ your horse. I just needed to get away from the town. I was going to return it eventually,” Elsie said, keeping her eyes forward, knowing the host heard her.

 

“It’s alright. I understand that you must have been feeling a bit overwhelmed. That’s why my daddy doesn’t like me spendin’ too much time in town when I have to do my errands. He says there’s a dangerous criminal on the loose, and that I best keep safe by not stayin’ out too late. My name is Dolores,” Dolores said, looking up at Elsie with her hand stretched out. Shaking Dolores’s hand, Elsie greeted her in return, musing about how the host had not asked for her name in return.

 

“Elsie.” Looking across the grass plains with nothing in sight, Elsie looked back down to Dolores. “If you want to ride your horse, I can get down and walk alongside you two,” Elsie said carefully, not knowing if the host would attack her or leave her in the deserted grass plains. She knew that the host could never kill her, but for some reason she still felt like she had to ask, if only to be polite. She did steal the host’s horse, so she may as well be cordial with the woman. Dolores lightly laughed and smiled at Elsie.

 

“That’s very kind of you, Elsie. But I’m alright walkin’ down here,” Dolores said, turning to look at the sky and sun. “Though, I do need to get home before dark. Daddy’s rules and all. He warns me about the dangers of travellin’ at night, and I know Sugar here can handle the weight of two people, especially two women like us. Would you mind if I sat behind you?”

 

“No, that’s fine with me. Just tell me where to go.” Once Dolores comfortably sat behind her, Elsie clicked her tongue, signaling for the horse to move.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

 

Unfortunately, for Dolores, they made it to the farm’s entrance right when the sun had set, and the only sources of light, besides the moon, were a few lamps that were still lit at Dolores’s family ranch. The woods surrounding the land were all dark and quiet. Nothing was amiss out there. The night was cool and calm, but the ground crunched underneath the cows’ hooves as they meandered past Elsie and Dolores.

 

“Daddy would never let them roam this late at night,” Dolores said, worry lacing her voice. She glanced from side-to-side to see if anymore of the farm animals were roaming on the land, but only the cows were out of their pens.

 

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 

Lights flashed, gun shots sounded and smoke came after the shots were fired. _What the fuck is happening?_ Elsie turned her head to look at Dolores, and what she saw was the look of horror and desperation. _We’re still near Sweetwater. This should’ve been a nice easy story!_

 

“Daddy! Mama!” Dolores screamed out as her grip around Elsie’s abdomen tightened, unintentionally hurting the woman. “I need to get up there! We have to go! Please!” Dolores smacked the horse’s rear and yelled for it to head up the hill. Elsie nudged the horse’s stomach with her feet, holding onto the reigns tightly while holding in pain filled whimpers as Dolores held on even tighter.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

“Shit!” Elsie yelled in a whisper as she pulled the reigns, stopping the horse. A male host with a white stubble beard was lying on the ground with his mid-section shot open. A gaping hole pooling with blood that streamed out and down the sides, coloring the ground underneath it. She always knew that the experience could be violent, but seeing first-hand the brutal and gory outcomes of the violence made her sick. This was something she would have to get over if she wanted to continue her career.

 

Dolores’s sobbed as she ran to her fallen father’s dead body. “Daddy, no,” Dolores said, crying mournfully, laying her head on Peter Abernathy’s chest. It was so dark, but Elsie could still see the tears that streamed down Dolores’s cheeks, the pale hands and dress covered in the father’s blood. _This is a really tragic story. I thought I read that Dolores’s story was sweet and calm. She’s the oldest host in the park… The only tragedy was that she lost her true love, Teddy._ As Elsie thought of Dolores’s story she had heard about and of Theodore Flood, she did not see a man with a dark handle-bar mustache, dark brown clothes, and black hat come around from the other side of the veranda, spurs jingling with each step.

 

“Well, well, well. Look at what we have here,” the man said, leering at Elsie and Dolores. “Two pretty ones. More than enough for us.” He stepped down the veranda and walked slowly, approaching the wary women. ‘Ey, Walter! Get on over ‘ere! And bring that skinny fellow with you! We got a couple of beauties we can share!”

 

 _Fuck!_ Elsie knew what was going to happen. Sure, she had no idea when someone was flirting with her, but, when she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her muscles tense out of dread, she was not stupid. The men wanted to do terrible, terrible things to her and Dolores. That much was evident. Hopefully, if the men were hosts, the protection codes would kick in before it was too late for her, but for Dolores…there was no hope. Three large men against the two women. _Well, one woman and a robot._ She and Dolores would not make it through without injury. Two more men appeared at the broken doorway, a blonde man with a lean frame and a balding, average looking man with a stocky stature scurried behind.

 

“Mhmm, Rebus. Them are some pretty girls,” Walter said, appraising Dolores with sharp eyes. Apparently, the hosts could say lewd things but their eyes glazed over Elsie, focusing on Dolores, whose was too distraught and flustered as to what was happening. “ _Slim_ over here shot the lady of the house. Could’ve had one for each of us,” Walter complained, jutting his thumb out to the man who was wearing a black hat.

 

“I bet the lady is still warm. Why don’t you go use ‘er.” Rebus strutted towards Elsie and Dolores who were both stepping back with each of the mustached man’s steps. “Me and our new friend will take these two live ones,” Rebus said, not noticing his partner glower at him.

 

Walter, however, was not happy with Rebus’s instructions. “Well, why don’t _you_ go take the dead lady while me and Jack take the live ones.” Already drawing his gun, Walter pointed it right at Rebus. The man in the back had a shaky hand on his, reminding Elsie that she also had a gun, which was nestled in its holster on her hip.

 

“Get behind me,” Elsie whispered lowly to Dolores, inching forward so her body was protecting the host. The men were still arguing about who would take whom, giving Elsie some time to figure out how she and Dolores were going to get out of this situation. The two bickering men were not a problem for her, but the third traveler seemed unpredictable. He stood in the back watching them and his two friends, saying nothing, but his eyes…his eyes shifted back and forth. Fear and adrenaline was coursing through his veins. That was when a person was the most dangerous. Without looking back, Elsie talked quietly to Dolores, whom would have missed every word if she were not pressed up behind Elsie’s back. “Walk back slowly, and keep your feet close to the ground. Make it look like you’re not even walking. Once you get to the horse…don’t get on. Just wait for my signal.” With a squeeze below her rib cage, Elsie understood that Dolores was going to follow her instructions.

 

“Be careful, Elsie,” Dolores said quietly, tears still trickling down her cheeks. Nodding stiffly, Elsie slowly brought her gun out of its holster.

 

“Okay…okay, okay, okay,” Elsie said reassuringly to herself. “Just point and shoot, right?” Elsie figured she would take out the third man and then the other two idiots that were still fighting over them and the dead host. “Just like the robot battles at school…except I’m not a robot.” She noticed Matt’s eyes were trained in on whatever his friends were discussing. “Okay here goes nothing.”

 

_BANG! BANG!_

The shot looked like puffs of air as they made contact with the third man. Jack panicked, tripping and hitting his head on the wooden floor. The two other men spun around, forgetting about their fight.

 

“Fucking bitch!” Rebus yelled out. He and Walter drew their weapons faster than Elsie had ever anticipated. What made the situation worse was Matt was pushing himself up from the floor. “Kill ‘er, Walter!”

 

“Shit!” Elsie fired more rounds haphazardly, coincidentally and effectively hitting Rebus and Walter in the chest. They fell to the ground with heavy thuds, flopping as their bodies went into shock. _Hosts… Okay, they’re hosts_.

 

Panting heavily, Elsie looked back at Jack, whom once had determined eyes, was staring wide-eyed, looking like as if he were to wet himself in the moment. Her weapon shook unsteadily in her hand as she kept it raised, pointing it at Jack, even though she knew she could not kill him. Rules were rules.

 

“This isn’t what I signed up for! They said that we were going to be outlaws and-and that we would have any woman we wanted,” Jack said, rambling every other excuse he could come up with, throwing his hands in the air. “That’s it I swear!”

 

“You were standing there pretty confidently before I shot your two _friends._ ”

 

“Tha-that…that was nothing. I have a week left here in this game-“

 

“’Game?’ What game?” Dolores asked, furrowing her brows at the odd stories coming out of the man’s mouth.

 

“Later, Dolores. I promise.” Elsie nodded towards Jack, motioning for him to continue.

 

“Like I said, I only have a week left. That’s forty thousand dollars a day! I-I took out loans to go on this trip. I wanted…I want to enjoy myself before I have to leave and go back to the real world. I just wanted to have a good time!”

 

“Dude, whatever. Save your ‘Oh woe is me’ story for someone else. It’s not like they can kill you, and _me_? Fuck, I’m here on _vacation_ too. I’m here to have a good time, or at least a not terrible experience.” Elsie backed up until she felt Dolores’s hand grip her coat. “Now we’re all going to leave and forget we even met each other.”

 

“Fine with me!” Running to his horse, tripping along the way, Jack never looked back.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

“Everyone I cared about is gone and it hurts so badly,” Dolores cried mournfully into the back of Elsie’s coat, riding behind the brunette and the horse trotted slowly. Elsie pitied that host. She seemed like a sweet character, but her family suffered an awful fate. “This world… I think there may be something wrong with this world,” Dolores whispered, resting her forehead between Elsie’s shoulder blades. _You have no idea._

 

Awkwardly patting Dolores’s hands, Elsie tried to help console the woman without using any words. Even though she was a genius, Elsie was a failure when it came to emotions, especially the romantic and “sad” ones. “I’m sorry, Dolores,” Elsie whispered as they rode away from the ranch, silent through the night.

 

“These violent delights have violent ends,” Dolores whispered mechanically into the night, cold eyes staring into the dark forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (& I hope it made sense)
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love discussing this show :)


	6. A Crack in Clementine & A Faulty Maeve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I do not own Westworld or any of the franchises.

**AN: I do not own Westworld or any of the franchises.**

 

** Clementine **

 

            Watching Elsie walk out of the Mariposa was one of the hardest things for Clementine to do. She had felt warm and full when she was talking to the new guest, but now that Elsie was gone…there was nothing for her to feel. Walking out of the saloon as quickly and discreetly as she could, Clementine caught a glimpse of Elsie’s tied back hair and blue suit disappearing towards the edge of town. “Goodbye, Elsie,” Clementine whispered.

 

            _“Remember, Clementine. Never let her go. These violent delights have violent ends.”_ A voice whispered into the wind. Unconsciously walking in the direction Elsie rode off in, Clementine saw nothing but the path that would lead her to the strange woman. A path that she never would have walked on. Before Clementine could go any further, a hand gripping hers and a sharp voice broke Clementine out of the trance like state she was in.

 

            “And where do you think you’re going, Clementine Pennyfeather?” Maeve followed her favorite girl when she saw the teal dress disappear out the doors. As much as she loved Clementine, Maeve was the Madam of the Mariposa. Every single person had their duty. Unfortunately, Clementine was no exception. “You weren’t going to follow that woman who couldn’t even speak to you were you? There’s no profit from that type of person,” Maeve said, chastising the young girl. “There was a man who was asking for you upstairs. Thank goodness I caught you before you abandoned your post.”

 

            “She’s different, Mae,” Clementine said quietly. “I don’t know how to explain it, but she’s…just different.” She was still looking to where Elsie left. “My heart was pounding in my chest when I was with her.” Maeve, on the other hand, had no idea how to respond. Her eyes glazed over, mouth opened and closed repeatedly, attempting to respond. But, for some reason she could not. Unknown to Clementine, Maeve had a vision of a Native American with an axe attacking her and her daughter. “Maeve?”

 

            Coming out of her trance like state, Maeve backed away from Clementine, needing the space to regain control of the situation she certainly did not feel in charge of. “Get back to work, Clementine. You don’t get paid by chasing after cold fish. You get _paid_ by spreading your legs and taking what the customer gives you,” Maeve said tersely, gripping the prostitute’s wrist tightly, which caused the young girl to grimace.

 

Clementine flinched at the sharp tone of her friend’s voice and the tight grip. Maeve has always been her best friend. She had to leave her family back home at an early age in order to help support them, and she came to view the older woman as a motherly figure. Someone who would take care of her and look out for her. Someone she could count on. However, when times were stressful, for some reason Maeve’s cold voice scared her. She loved the protective feeling she had when Maeve guided her, but this time…this time she wanted Elsie to hold her hand. She wanted to curl into Elsie while the woman held her in bed, protecting her from the nightmares that plagued her in her dreams.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

 

            “We’ve got a problem with one of the hosts in Sweetwater.” A Westworld employee carrying a tablet approached Head of Security, Ashely Stubbs. The dark control room held a small number of seasoned security members that watched over the guests and the hosts. Their main priority was the safety of the guests though. If a host were to malfunction, then it was their job to retrieve the host before anything irreversible happened. “System’s showing freezes and spikes in aggression, which is way above what was programmed for it.”

 

            “Which one?” Stubbs sighed at the sight of Maeve as he looked over at the tablet. “Maeve. She’s a veteran, that’s for sure.” Staring at the screen a moment longer, Stubbs turned back and walked over to the Westworld map in the center of the room, sighing as he crossed his arms. “Alright, let’s bring her in for analysis, and we’ll let the behaviorists figure out what’s wrong with her. If she can’t be fixed, then, unfortunately, we’ll have to retire her to Cold Storage on the lower level.”

 

            “Yes, sir.” With a nod, the security member left to sit back at her station to input the notes, leaving the man to his thoughts.

 

            This was Ashley Stubbs’ first year as the Head of Security. It was certainly more difficult than he expected, but the job kept him on his toes and his mind sharp. Sure, he felt like he was thrown in the middle of the ocean when he accepted the position, but, so far, he was still treading water with his head above the surface.

 

  * **••••**



 

            “Bring her back online. No emotional affect,” Stubbs instructed the Behavior Tech, sitting opposite from Maeve after bringing her in after nightfall. “Hello, Maeve. Care to tell us what went through your mind when you were talking to your friend Clementine?”

 

            “I had an overload of responses,” Maeve said monotonously, staring at nothing.

 

            “Responses to what, darling?” Stubbs asked, leaning forward, resting his arms on his thighs. If this host posed a threat to the guests he would have to report her and then decommission her.

 

            “Different ways to convince wary customers how to follow us into the bedrooms.” Stubbs nodded. This was part of Maeve’s code. She was meant to bed and please as many guests as she could, but something still felt off.

 

“Analysis.” Right then, Maeve’s face and body became more rigid. “Why didn’t you respond to Clementine then? You froze.” Maeve remained quiet as the three of them sat in silence in the glass room.

 

“I was terrified that I wouldn’t be able to protect her. I want her to be safe.”

 

“There’s nothing for her to be scared of, Maeve,” Stubbs said, sighing as he sat up straighter. “Let me ask you this: Have you or Clementine ever questioned the nature of your reality?”

 

“No, of course we wouldn’t.” With no more concerns, Stubbs told the Behavior Tech to put Maeve into sleep mode. He knew it was impossible for the hosts to lie.

 

“We’ll transfer her back before the guests notice she’s gone.”

 

“Do you think there’s a bug in her code?” The behaviorist was an associate, but she was always a cautious person when it came to robots.

 

“No, I don’t think so. She’s one of the original hosts. If you haven’t met Dolores, they’re both about the same age. Darlin’ right here is probably a few years younger. Almost like she’s brand new with all of the repairs done to her.” Standing up and walking out, Stubbs held the door open for the young female programmer. “Let’s send her back in now. There’s nothing to worry about. She’s good to go, but we’ll watch her more closely, for now.”

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

 

            Morning soon came, and the sunrise’s rays of light peaked through Clementine’s window, helping the young woman to wake from her nightmare. Touching her face and torso, Clementine felt that she was fine. No pain at all. There were only tear tracks trickling down her temples.

 

            “It felt so real,” Clementine whispered to herself after she looked herself over in the mirror, turning her cheeks to each side to see if she could see any bruises. Her dreams were always the same. She dreamt of different men throwing her around her room, punching her, kicking her in the stomach repeatedly until she coughed up blood along with a gushing nosebleed.

 

This time…this time, the nightmare took a turn for the worse when suddenly the same man who had beat her stood above the most beautiful, pale skinned, brown haired woman. Bleeding on the ground with stab wounds and gunshot wounds all over her body, the woman weakly cried out her name. The mystery woman tried to save her, but she had died in the comforting arms.

_“Remember,” the voice whispered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the wait. Holiday celebrations and such. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lots of things happened here to provide some premise for the future chapters. &Hopefully, this story makes sense and that there were no mistakes in this chapter. 
> 
> (*whispering*: Comments help motivate me to write faster!! :D )


	7. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsie and Dolores decide to go adventure together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I do not own Westworld or any of the franchises.  
> Updated: 12/29

**AN: I do not own Westworld or any of the franchises.**

            “Hey, Dolores…if you need someone to talk to…” Elsie trailed off awkwardly, not knowing how to continue. They were resting on the ground underneath the stars, staring up at the twinkling sky after riding away as far as they could. It was peaceful and the area was wide-open, so if newcomers came along they would be aware and ready in case of danger. “I think I’m a pretty good listener,” Elsie said softly. “Unless, you don’t want to talk, then we can sit in silence. That’s something I do a lot…so…we can do that together if you want.” So far, Dolores had said nothing since they fled the Abernathy Ranch.

 

            “I’m a little tired, Elsie,” Dolores said in a whisper, brushing Elsie off. “Tomorrow, please.” The blonde sniffled, and it did not take a genius, like Elsie, to figure out that Dolores was still distraught over losing her family. Shifting closer on the ground, Elsie brought her body directly next to Dolores’s, trying to provide some sort of comfort without invading the host’s space.

 

            “Okay, goodnight,” Elsie said softly. Her body became rigid when Dolores cuddled into her, but quickly relaxed when she realized that Dolores wanted more comfort. Reaching up, Elsie wrapped her fingers in golden hair and softly scratched the hosts scalp, which earned her another snuggle and arm wrapping around her stomach. “You’ll be okay. I’ll be here when you wake up.” The two fell asleep without another word or worry.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

            Morning soon came, and Elsie woke up feeling sore. Her whole body burned as she flexed each muscle, but what bothered her the most was her abdomen. It felt like she had been hit with a bat repeatedly or as if someone kicked her in the stomach multiple times. Groaning, Elsie moved to sit up, which took more effort than usual. Her stomach hurt so badly. “Fuck!” She did not even notice the crunching twigs and pebbles approaching her or the missing blonde.

 

            “Good mornin’, Elsie,” Dolores greeted, her voice hoarse from all of the screaming and crying she had done the night before. “I found berries and made breakfast with the supplies I-” Pausing, Dolores hurried over to the pained woman who was sitting uncomfortably on the ground. “Elsie! What’s wrong?”

 

            “My stomach,” Elsie said, clenching her teeth, trying to push through the pain. “Fuck, it hurts. It hurts so badly.”

 

            “I need to see. I’m going to lift your shirt up.” Laying back down, Elsie let the woman lift her shirt to reveal her stomach. Despite the pain, a loud gasp got her attention. “Elsie,” Dolores said, tenderly touching the dark purple bruises adorning Elsie’s stomach. They were the same shape as Dolores’s arms and the handprints at the bottom of the ribcage were the exact same size as the blonde’s. “I’m so sorry,” Dolores said with more tears pooling in her eyes.

 

            “Hey, don’t cry. It hurts, but I’ll get better. Don’t worry,” Elsie said stiffly, holding Dolores’s hand tightly in an attempt to make sure the woman did not run away because of guilt. “It’s alright. If it makes you feel better, I forgive you.” She rubbed the back of Dolores’s hand with her thumb, calming the woman down. _I guess I am pretty good at this._

 

            “I hurt you,” Dolores said, tracing the bruises with her free, trembling hand.

 

            “Stop.” Elsie, not breathing at all, pushed herself up and crossed her legs as she sat in front of Dolores in a more comfortable position. “I’ll heal. Sure, it hurts like a bitch, but the bruises will heal. I’m… Surprisingly, I’m enjoying myself.” Grabbing both of Dolores’s hands in her own, Elsie squeezed them to convey that there was absolutely no problem. “So instead of us going back and forth apologizing, let’s move forward.”

 

            “Why are you so kind to me?” Sure, Dolores was used to kindness and men seemed to go out of their way to help her, which was mighty kind of them. Women, however, either glared at her for some reason or their eyes undressed her as she walked about town. The kindness during those times did not feel sincere, though.

 

            “Well…I think…maybe…” Elsie spluttered, not knowing how to say what she felt. This was her chance to take advantage of the opportunities the park provided, but the fear she felt from the possibility of getting too close to someone would always hold her back. Deep down she desperately wanted this world and everything in it to be real. “Maybe it’s because I never grew up with too many friends and by that, I mean I only have two friends…probably. And _,_ maybe, I’ve always wanted to have a friend…you know? Someone that I could always hangout with and talk to about anything. It kind of feels like we could be that.”

 

_Stop, Elsie…stop. Fight it. Control yourself. You have the rest of your life to go crazy. You have Mom out in the real world. You have other potential friends you can make. Real ones. She can’t be your friend. You work at the company that creates them…why are you even trying? There has to be some logical explanation as to why I want to be with Clementine and Dolores, right?_

Interrupting Elsie thoughts, Dolores, still looking down, had a small smile on her face, which was hidden from Elsie. “I’ve been an only child. Daddy and Momma were always protective of me. And now…now, my family is gone,” Dolores said with her voice cracking, speaking quietly as she spoke of the most painful moment of her life. A moment that had just happened the night before. If only she remembered that this had happened before and would happen an infinite amount of times as long as the park remained open. “It’d be nice to have a friend. I have one, but I haven’t seen him in a long time. His name is Teddy.” The blonde looked up with a slight upward curve of pink lips, telling Elsie that Dolores was feeling better and her somber mood was lifting.

 

            “So as your second friend, you’ve officially, unintentionally, physically hurt me. We’ve broken the ice,” Elsie said, smirking and easily forgetting the advice she gave herself a moment ago. Westworld was so real. She did not even notice that she was slipping from the reality she had known so quickly. This was a world she could be in. “At least, that’s what I think friends do? They fight, apologize, and are there for each other.”

 

            “That sounds mighty fine to me,” Dolores said, giving Elsie a small smile. “Maybe, when we grow older and have our families, we’ll live near each other.” That all sounded perfect to Elsie. To have a friend, to be part of a family. However, that future would never be possible.

            “I wish,” Elsie said longingly, remembering that she would have to leave tomorrow. Letting go of Dolores’s hands and carefully standing up, Elsie went to sit on the log in front of the tree. “But you probably won’t remember me.”  

 

            “What do you mean? I’ll always remember you, Elsie. Every day, when I wake, I’ll think of how we met, how you saved me, and how you became my new family,” Dolores said, smiling. “There’s an emptiness that I’ve been feeling my whole life, but now…now, it feels like you’ve filled some of the empty spaces that were inside of me. We’re family now, right? I know things will work out the way they’re meant to because this world…this world is magical. There is beauty in this world, and we belong in it together.”

 

            “You definitely have a way with words, Dolores.” Elsie knew that whatever Dolores said was part of the script and that the woman would forget everything once the story or her life was over, but one could hope, right? “What do you want to do now?”

 

            “I’m not sure… Is there anything you’d like to do?”

 

            “I honestly don’t know,” Elsie answered truthfully. She came into Westworld because she was forced by her superiors, but, after meeting Clementine, the rush of adrenaline and the minor adventure she had with Dolores, she could understand the appeal of coming into the park. She had made a friend and met an angel all in one day. Barring the lewd men, Elsie was enjoying herself, even if she didn’t physically express her pleasure. “Want to explore the rest of the lands?” _Only one more day for me._ The thought made Elsie feel a bit sad. She had been having a decent time, though she was never going to tell Bernard the truth.

 

            Dolores titled her head to the side, blonde hair swept to the side like individual strands of gold silk. “We’ll be needing more supplies…maybe a stop in town for a bit then go on and explore? There’s also a apothecary that stocks herbal remedies. I think I can find something to help with your stomach.”

 

            “Sounds good to me.” _Sweetwater. That means Clementine will be there._

 

            “We best be making tracks quickly or else we won’t be having time to explore with the daylight,” Dolores advised.

 

            “I have no fucking idea where the hell we are. You’ll need to steer the horse.” Dolores laughed lightly and nodded.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ON THE MOVE!


	8. Past Times and Future Updates

**AN: I do not own Westworld or any of the franchises. This is just for fun.**

           

The town was already bustling with guests and hosts mingling, storytelling, laughing, and shooting each other in the early morning. No one noticing two tall, lean, handsome men walking into Sweetwater.

 

“What’d I say, man? This is it!” Logan said, spreading his arms out, strutting down the main, dirt road of Sweetwater. “Not all guns and tits, but those _are_ some appealing perks.”

 

“How do you know if someone is real or not?” William, a friend and work associate of Logan, was about to be married to Logan’s sister. This was their chance to bond, and his chance to solidify his position in the family business.

 

In the real world, he was very uptight, but an argument would be that he had discipline, and _discipline_ made him the successful business man he was today. How he went to public school, fought his way up to greatness. He followed the rules and did his tasks by the book. But now, this trip to Westworld was a scouting deal. As Executive Vice President, William had a chance to prove himself to Logan’s father that he would be the right choice to be President and CEO of Delos corporation. Their goal for this trip, at least for him, was to see if investing in the park was worth the potential hundreds of millions of dollars.

 

“That’s the point! You’re not supposed to be able to tell. You can do anything here!” Whipping his pistol out, Logan shoulder checked a brutish looking cowboy.

 

“Watch it, you fuck,” the cowboy growled out. William’s eye brows shot up to his hairline. He did not expect this type of language from a host. He thought they were supposed to all be accommodating and polite to the guests, just like the woman that had shown him his Westworld attire on the train.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Logan asked, arching his brow. Before the cowboy could get his gun out of its holster, Logan shot three rounds right into the man’s chest, which caused William to flinch and cover his ears. “And _that_ is how you can tell, Billy,” Logan said as he watched the host bleed out into the ground.

 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Williams eyes were wide, eyebrows up to his hairline.

 

“Lighten up, Billy! We’re here to have fun, and, for forty thousand dollars a day, we are definitely going to have _fun_.”

 

“No, we’re here to research the company for a firsthand experience.” Scoffing, Logan wrapped an arm around Williams shoulders. “We’re here to see if it’s worth investing in.”

 

“Whatever you say, Billy. I’ve been here so often, I know almost everything there is to know. Just know, this place will show you who you really are, and I _cannot_ wait to see the results!” Like always, William just listened to Logan jabber and shirk his familial responsibilities. It was something he always accepted about his friend though. If he could not have fun, he could just attempt to live vicariously through his future brother-in-law.

 

A smooth, sultry voice interrupted their conversation, something Logan had no problem with. The source of the voice was a woman who was an absolute “9”. “Hi, boys. Can I interest you in anything?” If this were a cartoon, William would have been able to see Logan’s eyes pop out of their sockets.

 

“I can think of a couple of things I like,” Logan said smoothly, checking the lean woman’s frame and curves, licking his lips shamelessly. “Want to show me a good time?” Logan’s voice asked in a huskier tone, beckoning the prostitute over.

 

“Logan, stop. You dragged me here to show me the place, not for me to watch you seduce every person you see,” William complained to his friend.

 

“Billy, _come on_. Do you not see what I see? Look at this hot, hot fuck I am about to bed,” Logan said, rolling at William’s attitude while motioning at the host’s body. “Lighten up, I’m sure we can find you a girl, guy, or a group if that’s what your little heart desires. While we’re here in Sweetwater, we may as well taking advantage of _adventure_ we can. On the company of course.”

 

William scoffed at his friend’s gall. “Fuck you,” he said as he narrowed is eyes at his “friend”, but still loud enough for Logan to hear.

 

“There _you_ are. You’re starting to come out of your shell. It’s the magic of this place!” Turning back to the prostitute, Logan appraised her body again. “Now, what’s your name?”

 

“Clementine. If you wash, there’s a discount-“ Before she could finish her line, Logan cut her off.

 

“Fuck that. Money isn’t an issue,” Logan said, winking at Clementine. “I’ll pay full price, and let’s bring up the best whiskey you have in this shithole of a saloon. Round up another girl and boy.”

 

“Logan-“ Spinning around to face William, Logan’s face was not his usual relaxed expression.

 

“Billy, _shut up_! Relax! This is a fucking _vacation._ Enjoy it. It’s not like my sister hasn’t had her fair share of cowboys when she was here,” Logan said matter-of-factly. William new what happened in Westworld stayed in Westworld. It was the new Vegas of their time. Surprisingly he was not bothered by that. He loved his fiancé and she loved him. This park was just for fun.

 

Their conversation was broken when cowboys galloped into town. The man had a pensive look on his face, but it was the last horse that caught Logan’s eyes. There was clearly a guest, but the woman in the light blue dress, packing her saddle, that caught William’s attention.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

“Now, Bernard,” Dr. Ford said as he slowly walked back to his office, “I will need you to oversee the new update I am currently writing for the hosts.” Bernard followed dutifully as Robert Ford leisurely strolled down the glass-lined hall. “My modifications are almost complete. The rest will be up to you to see them through. I am most looking forward to witnessing the reveries in person.”

 

Surprised by the responsibility, Bernard raised his eyebrows and let his black, rectangular framed glasses slip down to the tip of his nose as he stared at the back of Dr. Ford’s head. “That’s a bit more responsibility than I’ve usually been given. May I ask the reason for this increase in duties?”

 

Dr. Ford slowed to a stop in front of his office’s doors, turning around to Bernard with his stoic expression. “It is my belief that every individual be given a role, a role where tasks and responsibilities are given. You have a role, and you have been given responsibilities. It is your choice to whether you accept them or not. If not, I do believe the young woman that we had the lovely party for can assume the role of Lead Behavioral Analyst.”

 

“I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful,” Bernard said evenly, but quickly. “It’s just that you’ve always done the checks after the updates.”

 

“That’s quite alright, Bernard. I did not think you were acting ungrateful. I merely wished to give you the choice to oversee the project.”

 

“I accept the responsibilities, Dr. Ford. Thank you for the opportunity. I also believe that Elsie will learn as she shadows me during the process.”

 

“You’re very welcome, Bernard,” Dr. Ford said with an upward quirk of his lips. “You two will make an exceptional team. She is a unique, young woman.” Opening the glass doors, Dr. Ford walked to his desk at the end of the room, sitting down in his rolling chair. “There is a project that I am proceeding with. Almost complete. A new story to tell.”

 

Nodding along, Bernard used his finger to push his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. “What type of story, if you don’t mind me asking?” Bernard asked as he stood opposite of Dr. Ford.

 

“A story that will _transcend_ the Board’s expectations.” Looking back up, Dr. Ford gave Bernard a contemplative look. “All will be revealed quite soon, but I do believe that Mr. Sizemore is preparing for a presentation in the near future. However, I do predict a time extension request by him.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“Call it a hunch, Bernard.” Dr. Ford smiled his thin-lipped smile, silently dismissing his friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> & thank you for the kudos and reviews. They are much appreciated :)


	9. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man in black. Elsie and Dolores back in Sweetwater.

**AN: I don’t own Westworld or any of the franchises. This is just for fun.**

 

Galloping hooves caught everyone’s attention, even the hosts. A tall, sweaty man with a stomach that looked as if it were filled with four bowling balls leered at both of the riders, whistling obnoxiously at the two, which earned him a glare from Elsie. She watched as the obese man continued to stare at Dolores, who was dismounting from the horse. _Disgusting,_ Elsie thought. However, Elsie did have to admit It was like Dolores floated off the animal.

 

Across the way, Clementine’s light-green eyes immediately focused on the woman with brown hair standing beside the blonde. They both looked familiar, but her eyes stayed with the small woman in the dark blue suit. Standing against the wooden beam, Clementine watched them stop in front of the supply store. She watched them speak to each other. They looked so intimate, which made her blood boil and her heart clench inside her chest.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

 

“Oh my fucking god,” Elsie groaned, opening her eyes widely in the opposite direction of the saloon, in hopes to somehow erase the person she recognized from her mind. It was William, the majority shareholder of Westworld, member of the board of Delos Destinations, and philanthropist. She knew the man, of course. There was not a person alive in the outside world that did not know who this man was. His stoic nature, paired with his gray, bald head and influential personality, set him apart from a majority of society. She only hoped he did not recognize her.

 

Leaning in, concerned for her friend, Dolores gently turned Elsie’s face towards her by cupping the woman’s cheek while her other hand lightly rested upon Elsie’s stomach. “What’s wrong, Elsie? Is it your stomach?”

 

Shaking her head, Elsie just wanted to forget what she saw. If there was any way she could avoid William, she would definitely turn the other way and run. To have no cameras focused on her was a blessing, but to have her run into the man that controlled the park and corporation was a potential disaster.

 

“My stomach’s fine…it hurts, but it feels okay, sore… It’s nothing. I just saw someone from my…world. To be more specific, a person that can control my life and destroy it is here. On the outside, she remained quite frugal with her emotions, but internally Elsie was freaking out.

 

The amount of distress Dolores could feel coming from Elsie was surprising. That only piqued her interest to see who the person was that had flustered the stoic woman.

 

“Is it the man with the black?” Dolores furrowed her brows when she saw a woman in the teal dress glaring at her. “Elsie, there’s a woman glarin’ at us,” Dolores whispered as she held the strange woman’s gaze _._

 

“Yeah, the black hat,” Elsie mumbled, looking anywhere else. “His name is William.” Because she was looking at a pebble on the ground, Elsie missed the flash of recognition in Dolores’s eyes. “He is a _very_ powerful man,” Elsie said quietly. _This trip was good, now I don’t know what the fuck to do._ “As for the woman glaring at us…I used to know her, but I don’t think she remembers me.” Fortunately, changing the subject was a skill Elsie was a master of. “Let’s get our stuff. The sooner we get them, the sooner we can leave town.” No matter how much Elsie wanted to talk to Clementine, she knew that the woman had a job to do. There was no remembering this time. Reaching for Dolores’s hand, Elsie was going to lead them both into the supply store when the most angelic voice stopped her.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

“Sorry to interrupt,” Clementine said sweetly, although the sound of teeth grinding could be heard as she saw the blonde and brunette still holding hands. “I just saw you ride into town. Can I interest you in anything?” Elsie noticed that Clementine was blatantly ignoring Dolores and staring right at her? _Does she actually remember me?_ _Okay, be logical, Elsie. The chances of that happening are not high. Probably, zero…but she approached you… and now she’s talking directly to you._ The light-green eyes sparkled as they continued to gaze at Elsie. _She has to remember._

 

“Do you know who I am? My name?” Elsie asked curiously and bluntly. She needed to know the answer right away, but the lack of recognition in Clementine’s eyes immediately discouraged her. Elsie nodded to herself. Just what she expected, but the disappointment was too much. No matter how desperate she was to spend time with Clementine, Elsie knew she couldn’t spend the rest of her time pining over a person she couldn’t have in her world. “Never mind. We’re not interested in anything, thank you. Let’s go, Dolores.” She already knew that the hosts had no memories of the guests after “clean-up”, but she really hoped, that somewhere in Clementine’s mind, a memory of their encounter would come about if they ever saw each other again. _As if the hosts all had a consciousness, memories._

 

Backing away from Clementine, Elsie took a deep breath _. You knew this would happen. I mean, honestly, she was about to fuck some greasy Neanderthal. She won’t remember you ever…and…Dolores. She won’t remember you either._ Elsie sighed as she turned away. Her body somehow feeling emptier than when she first arrived in Westworld.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

The hurt in Elsie’s voice and withdrawn body language made Clementine reach out to comfort her, but a lightning quick grasp began to crush her wrist. The defensive hand belonged to, none other than, Dolores. The blonde woman who was throwing herself all over the brunette. “Don’t touch her. She doesn’t want you to,” Dolores growled out, warning Clementine to keep her hands to herself.

 

 

Spinning around at the tone of Dolores’s voice, Elsie reached out with wide eyes. “Dolores, stop,” Elsie said softly, placing her hand on top of Dolores’s, which was still gripping Clementine’s wrist. “It’s okay. You can let go.” She felt warm inside knowing Dolores would protect her, but Clementine confirmed what she already knew. Hosts would never be able to remember her or anything they did together. “Is there something you needed, Clementine?” Elsie asked sadly.

 

“I-I…I wanted to talk to you… You look familiar, as if from a dream,” Clementine said distantly. Elsie’s eyes widened instantly. There was hope. Before either of them could continue, the Man in Black’s voice intruded on their moment.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

 

“Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I believe the path I have been on led me back to Sweetwater so I could meet Dolores again,” the Man in Black said, tipping his hat to Elsie. “She’s going to help me find what I’m looking for.”

 

“And what would that be?” Dolores asked with her sweet smile, returning to host mode.

 

Chuckling, the Man in Black took a step forward, ignoring Elsie, Clementine, and Dolores’s question. “I don’t mean to interrupt your journey, Ma’am, but I’m going to need to take good ol’ Dolores with me.” Fishing five coins from his pocket, the Man in Black placed the coins in Elsie’s hand all without breaking eye contact with Dolores. “That should be enough for whiskey and a night at the Mariposa with Miss Pennyfeather.”

 

Elsie had remained frozen when she heard the deep voice. Her hand tightening around the coins in her hand. Her throat constricting and her mouth dry. Brown eyes staring at her fisted hand. “She’s with me right now, sir,” Elsie said as calmly as she could. The Man in Black’s back was what she saw, so Elsie could not see him roll his eyes.

 

“I believe that is what the coins are for, Ma’am.” Stepping into Elsie’s space, speaking so quietly only the behaviorist could hear, the Man in Black spoke into her ear. “I don’t believe you should get in my way, Miss Hughes.” Elsie froze again at the mention of her name. “When I come to Westworld, I come to be as invisible as any other guest. I have a goal, and I need Dolores to achieve that goal. Take the complementary coins and enjoy yourself,” the Man in Black said, backing away with a charming smile back in place, not noticing that Dolores and Clementine had moved closer to Elsie. “From what I recall, Miss Hughes, you only have until sunrise tomorrow. I hear you’re a bright girl. Best enjoy yourself.” With a tip of his black hat, the Man in Black turned back around. “Now, Dolores, we should get going.”

 

“And what is it you’re hoping to find?” Dolores asked, looking between Elsie and the Man in Black cautiously.

 

 

“Now, now, Dolores. All in good time. However, you should be going about the maze a bit quicker than before. We’ve done this thousands of times.” Elsie strained to hear the two, but she was able to hear some words.

 

“Well, I was with my good friend. We were about to gather supplies for-“

 

“I’ve done my business with your friend. Now, we are leaving. I’d hate to force you to come in public, Dolores.” Grabbing her arm, the Man in Black forcibly guided Dolores to his horses.

 

“Watch the horses, Clem,” Elsie directed before she ran forward to stop Dolores from leaving. “You can’t just force her to go with you!” Blocking the horses from the man, Elsie straightened her back and puffed out her chest when the Man in Black frowned at her.

 

“Was I not clear before, Miss Hughes, or should I be more direct with my _suggestions?_ ”

 

Elsie took a deep breath to calm herself. “She has a choice if she wants to go with you. you should give her that freedom.”

 

Laughing loudly, the Man in Black attracted attention for a moment. “I used to think just like you, Miss Hughes,” the Man in Black said, smiling as if he heard the funniest joke. “I heard from QA and the board that Robert had hired a young woman that showed promise. Genius. A young woman that could lead Westworld to greatness. I was skeptical, and I still am.” The Man in Black stood taller as he spoke. “Do not get in my way, young lady. I can forget this, and we can go our separate ways. You’ll learn like I did, that there are mysteries and wonders you will spend the rest of your life trying to learn and understand.”

 

Elsie broke her gaze with the man and looked to Dolores. The blonde had a blank look on her face, as if she were in a trance. “Dolores,” Elsie called softly. “Dolores.” The blonde host broke out of her thoughts and smiled at Elsie.

 

“I’ll be fine, Elsie.” Elsie moved to be closer to Dolores. If Dolores was truly going to be okay she had to be sure. There may be no good choice concerning her career, but what could she do to save a _host_ \- as she was so kindly reminded of by the Majority Shareholder. Hugging Dolores, Elsie held on tighter.

 

“You’re my first real friend. I need to know if you’ll be okay. I can’t let you get hurt. If you don’t want to go, you don’t have to. I can deal with that man.”

 

“I have a feeling this will be the last time I see this man, Elsie.” Elsie shivered when she felt the warm breath from Dolores’s mouth ghost past her ear, whispering reassurances. “The voice I have inside of me said that I shouldn’t let you go, but it also said to follow the…maze. That’s what that man wants. He said the same thing.”

 

Elsie leaned back and rested her forehead against Dolores’s. “Are you sure, like really sure?”

 

“Yes,” Dolores whispered back.

 

“Okay…I won’t forget you, Dolores. I know I think and say that all the time, but I won’t. Never.”

 

“I’ll never forget you, Elsie. But this is something that I feel I have to do.”

 

“I know…be careful, alright?”

 

“I will.” With a light kiss to Elsie’s cheek, Dolores left with the Man in Black.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

 

Watching the Man in Black, William of Delos, leave with Dolores brought sadness and loneliness. She first started out by herself. Then along the way she met and made a friend. A good friend in a short amount of time.

 

 


	10. To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Writer's block and such :/  
> Enjoy!

**AN: I don’t own Westworld or any of the franchises. This is just for fun.**

Cloaked riders rode into Sweetwater. Their horses slowly trotted down the main road. Their faces obscured by the cloaks. Dread and silence enveloped the town. Guests stopped speaking and hosts stopped speaking, watching in curiosity, fear, and excitement.

 

“If you’re lookin’ for trouble, I suggest you leave this town immediately. We don’t want no trouble here,” the sheriff ordered the strangers. The leader of the group spoke quietly with an alluring accent. “But if and your friends insist on stayin’, then we’ll be havin’ a problem.”

 

“It’s a good thing we aren’t looking for trouble. We have brought _mayhem_ instead!”

 

_BANG!_

 

One shot in the chest was all it took to take down the sheriff, but now the citizens of Sweetwater were screaming as they escaped to find cover, while the local law enforcement brought out their guns and ran out into the battle. Flinging the sack off of his body, the black clad man with a scar over his left eye, shot anyone who posed a threat. His gang all joined in and threw their sacks onto the ground and shot anyone they could, the law and citizens.

 

Elsie grabbed Clementine’s hand and protected the brunette’s body with hers as they ran to find cover in the alleyway behind them.

 

“This is the day that you will all remember _my_ name. I am Hector Escaton! The outlaw that no one could ever catch or defeat.” His blonde, tattooed associate rolled out a burlap sack filled with a variety of weapons, taking the rifle and effectively shooting each of the officers with one shot. “We will make off with your riches, your women, anything and everything you all hold dear. You will all fear the possibilities of what we will do to you. There is no forgiveness. Only justice. Yes, there is darkness in this world. And this is your reckoning.” With that, Hector strolled into the saloon to have a drink while the shoot-out continued in the street.

 

 _Clementine!_ Without another thought, Elsie had to save Clementine. To protect her. She looked to woman, who seemed to already know what Elsie was going to do.

 

“Go, I’ll be okay,” Clementine said reassuringly, kissing Elsie’s forehead.

 

“Stay with me. I can get us to safety.” No matter what, this host was her friend. Even if it was only for the time she would be in the park. Elsie would accept what she could.

 

“Forever,” Clementine whispered. Little did Clementine know how ironic her answer was. Suddenly, Clementine’s face turned to panic. “I need to find Maeve. She’s taken care of me since I’ve been here. I can’t let her die.” With sorrow and fear, Clementine let go of Elsie and ran to the saloon as the outlaws rained a barrage of gunfire on the hosts and guests.

 

“NO!”

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

 

Running up the stairs and passing Hector was easier than Elsie had anticipated. The outlaw was too busy drinking and canoodling the madam of the brothel at the bar. It was also helpful that she was small side and light on her feet, making her infiltration as smooth as possible. The sounds of glass shattering and wood splintering echoed in the hallway of the second floor. No guttural, wanton moans and screams of ecstasy could be heard. Only fright and anger.

 

“What the fuck is going on out there?” Another man with a bowling ball stomach shouted as he walked out of his room shirtless and a tent already formed in his unbuckled pants. Elsie quickly hid in the first room on the left, closing the door swiftly in hopes of avoiding the man. “It’s _really_ difficult to fuck with all the noises out here!”

 

Sighing, Elsie thanked whatever power there was in Westworld for helping her avoid any more confrontation. She leaned forward and rested her head against the wooden door. Once she could catch her breath, she would go and find Clementine. _Hopefully she’s alive._

 

“Elsie?” Clementine whispered softly. Elsie spun around, facing the woman she had been fretting over and thinking about.

 

“Clem,” Elsie said, breathing out a relieved sigh. “What are you doing in here? You said you had to find for Maeve, but I saw her downstairs. I didn’t know where you were! I thought someone took you so he could…fuck you.” The host nodded in confirmation.

 

“A new man did, but turns out he was in the mood for blondes today. I was about to head back down, but I heard more gunshots by the bar.” All Elsie could do was nod. She was extremely relieved that no one had touched Clementine and that the woman had not been hurt. Though, what caught her attention was that Clementine did not know who she was before, but now it was as if Clementine had some recollection of how they had met.

 

“…wait…you said my name. I never told you my name outside,” Elsie said slowly, smiling that Clementine had remembered her name. She knew that when they were outside, her name was never said audibly or was addressed by her last name, not her first. “You said my name! Y-you remember me!” Without thinking, Elsie jumped and wrapped her arms around Clementine’s neck, hugging the angel tightly. She was brimming with happiness. Maybe she was acting too rashly, but this was a leap into the land of surprise for Elsie, which was a feat because she was not surprised easily. “You remember,” Elsie whispered into Clementine’s long, soft neck. This was the most amount of emotion she had ever shown to anything and anyone. The hug was the closest she had been to anyone since Charlotte, but it “Right?” The doubt the Man in Black had put into her mind worried her, but this turn of events was reassuring and auspicious.

 

“I remember,” Clementine said with a broken voice filled with relief and delight. She did not know what this meant, but if Elsie was happy then she was happy. That was all that was important to her at the moment. She had been hearing a voice constantly, but ever since Elsie had shown up, her mind was silent. This was the woman she had felt so much different. Right now, she felt as if the sun was only warming her. Her body fit into Clementine’s perfectly. This was what she dreamt about once she left home. “A voice whispered your name. I remember from my dreams.”

 

Clementine held on to Elsie tightly. The woman who had been bleeding to death in her dreams. The only difference was that this woman, Elsie, was alive and in her arms.

 

“Thank you,” Elsie whispered. Her warm breath ghosted against Clementine’s skin, causing the taller woman to shiver. She could have not been more relieved than this exact moment. Maybe this was what Dolores’s story was leading her too?

 

“There’s no need to thank me, Elsie,” Clementine said. “I’m sorry I scared you when I ran inside.” Elsie found Clementine’s pout cute. “How could I not remember you? You were so kind to me when we met. Heck, I even propositioned you to sleep with me…but you didn’t,” Clementine trailed off. She was sad now that the memories of her interactions with Elsie did not go as how she wanted. There was so much that she wanted to do-still wants to do-but for some reason she was having trouble articulating and acting out her desires.

 

“Hey,” Elsie said softly, gaining Clementine’s attention and looking into the light-green eyes again. “I’m sorry I didn’t stay longer… Part of me wished I had, but I-I guess I was afraid.” Elsie backed out of Clementine’s hold, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her vest. “I actually am still afraid, but I’m hoping we can spend some time together before I have to leave.” Elsie paused, thinking if she should reveal anymore. The truth won. She only had so much time. “I thought about you ever since I left Sweetwater yesterday.”

 

“I dreamt about you.” Elsie closed her eyes, looking down at the floor. “What are you afraid of?” Clementine tilted her head to the side, which made her look like an inquisitive puppy, as she softly guided Elsie’s eyes back up.

 

“…that you won’t remember me tomorrow…or any time in the future,” Elsie said, sighing at her depressing thoughts.

 

“I remembered you today, right? If by chance I do forget, I know I’ll always dream of you.” Taking a step towards Elsie, Clementine moved slowly as to not startle the nervous woman. “I won’t forget you…when I have my nightmares, I take a deep breath and count to three. When I count, your face appears,” Clementine whispered.

 

Letting Clementine take her hand, Elsie was pulled forward until their bodies were flush against each other. It felt nice, to be honest. To be against the sun again. Somewhere in the back of Elsie’s mind, this is what she had wanted from Clementine. A chance to be this woman’s ‘special someone’. _This feels perfect._

 

Resting her head against Clementine’s chest, Elsie could swear she felt the woman’s heart beat just like hers. The skin was soft and warm. Those were some of the only thoughts and sounds she heard. The gunfire and glass breaking a floor below was ignored by the two as they basked in each other’s presence. It was so easy to ignore the real world, what she knew about the hosts, how long she had in this amusement park. All because of one host. A host that showed signs of memories.

 

Elsie felt happy. Genuinely happy. However, there was still something that she had wanted to do with Clementine. Her time was short, and she wasn’t sure how long it would take her to come back into the park. She could never afford another trip, not until she cemented her place as Lead Behaviorist to the Delos Corporate Overlords.

 

Tilting her head back, but still keeping a firm grip around Clementine’s waist, not wanting to let go, Elsie looked up at the angel’s face, trying to memorize every feature. “Clem?”

 

“Yes?” Clementine asked sweetly. She could never deny Elsie of anything. “What’s on your mind, Ellie?” The nickname Clementine had given Elsie filled the programmer with even more warmth. No one had ever given her a nickname, which most likely was because of her serious demeanor and indifferent responses to most of the idiots that she had encountered in her life so far.

Before she could lose her nerve, Elsie quickly said the words that had her feeling anxious and exposed. “CanIkissyou?” Biting the inside of her cheek, Elsie waited for Clementine to respond. This was new territory for her. She had feelings for this woman. ‘Host’ and ‘robot’ were not even labels that had passed through her mind anymore. This being, this person was all her mind could focus on. What Delos had said was true in their employee brochure. The park had a way of seducing its guests, whom all gave into their desires. Even Elsie’s insecurities.

 

Clementine furrowed her brows, trying to understand what Elsie had said. “Pardon?”

 

Elsie, keeping one hand on Clementine’s hip, brought her right hand up to caress the tan cheek. “Can I kiss you, Clementine?” Standing on her toes, Elsie spoke slowly and softly. Scared but hopeful. Her nose lightly nudging Clementine’s, foreheads leaning against each other. She had never wanted to kiss someone so badly. _If only for tonight and tomorrow._ Elsie was going to make the most of this trip, now. If she could not come back, well, then she decided to do whatever she wanted despite her reservations. Nodding, Clementine leaned forward and delicately placed a kiss on Elsie’s lips.

 

The taste of Clementine’s lips and kissing them felt like a cloud inside of her. That light, ethereal feeling was burning intensely and it felt like bolts of lightning shot through her body. If Elsie could look in a mirror she would have seen her cheeks blush a deep red from such an innocent kiss.

 

She felt Clementine pull back, which did not please her at all. She wanted more. She needed more. Surging forward, standing on her toes, Elsie kissed Clementine with fervor. She poured her emotions into the kiss, the wanting she had felt ever since they had met. It was strange; Elsie had never believed in love at first sight. Hell, that was only in the fairytales and stories her mother told her, but her whole being felt warm, nervous, and happy altogether. _Wow._ Their lips moved with each other as hands gripped each other’s clothing, attempting to anchor themselves or else they felt like they would float away.

 

Air was needed, not by Clementine but by Elsie, unfortunately. _Stupid breathing._ Panting, Elsie rested her forehead against Clementine’s-not wanting to lose contact. “You’re a good kisser,” Elsie said, slowly gaining control of her breathing so she did not sound as if she had just run a marathon. She brought her hand up to her lips, her pinky softly caressing her lower lip where Clementine’s tongue had tasted her lip. It tickled. It felt like it was numb but also tingling. What Elsie did not know was that the mysterious voice had returned to Clementine, which led to the woman’s eyes glazing over. “You okay, Clem?”

 

“That was amazing…I’ve never felt so good after a kiss…It feels like I’m in a dream, but I know I’m not. This is must be paradise,” Clementine said, breaking out of her trance.

 

Elsie laughed in disbelief and closed her eyes as Clementine’s fingers tenderly traced her face and lips. _Yeah, must be paradise._ Not one thought of regret had passed through her mind. Looking back up, Elsie playfully kissed Clementine’s lips, nipping at the soft, pillow-like lower lip. The taste of Clementine’s lips was addicting to Elsie. She could never get enough.

 

The taller woman had felt a rush go through her. Elsie’s kisses felt real, not like the other men and women she had taken upstairs. She reached up and touched her lips with her fingertips in a similar fashion as Elsie had done before, copying the tender movement. “I wish we could be together forever. I don’t want to let you go,” Clementine said sadly.

 

_Me too._

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

Outside on horses, heading to the town beneath the sand, Dolores and the Man in Black leisurely road their horses. She pressed herself as close to the mare, exhausted from her day.

 

“I had no idea you could become good friends with anyone, Dolores. At least, for as long as I’ve known you, you had Teddy or the occasional chivalrous cowboy that thought he could get into your metaphorical pants. I must admit, you’ve surprised me.”

 

“You have no idea what you’re talkin’ about,” Dolores scoffed.

Chuckling, the Man in Black brought his black horse closer to Dolores’s. “Oh, Dolores. To what do we owe this new-found stoicism?”

 

“I know he’s coming. He’ll find me. He’ll take me away,” Dolores said softly.

 

The Man in Black observed Dolores before looking forward, silent again as the rode the rest of the way.


	11. BANG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice in a day! :D

“Come with me,” Elsie said suddenly. “Come with me. You don’t have to stay here. We can go and wander around. Each day would be a different adventure.” _You only have one more day…not even one day. You have until the morning, which is when you have to leave. So, stop wasting time. You could have spent the whole time with her. You’re so fucking stupid._

“I wish I could, but I can’t,” Clementine said, looking down at the floor to avoid looking at the hurt look on Elsie’s face.

 

“Oh…okay, that’s fine. Don’t worry,” Elsie said, dropping her hands from Clementine’s waist and backed away. _First, she kissed me back, and then she said she didn’t want to let me go. Now…now she says that she can’t be with me..._ Elsie put herself in a vulnerable position, and now she felt like a complete fool. “I’m going to go,” Elsie said unemotionally.

“No!” Clementine shouted, wrapping her arms around Elsie so the woman of her dreams could not run away. “Don’t go.”

 

“I feel so fucking stupid, Clementine.” Elsie just wanted to disappear, but the brunette’s grip on her was strong.

 

“Don’t. I can’t come with you because…because I need to work. My family needs the money I send to them.”

 

Elsie did not expect that. “Oh, right. I’m sorry…I didn’t know,” Elsie said, nodding as she processed the information. _Now I feel even more stupid._ _She has a back story she needs to believe._ _If she has too much out of context information, she’ll freeze._ “What’s your family like? Are they okay?” Clementine chuckled at how concerned Elsie was about people she had never met before. it was an endearing characteristic.

 

“We’re a big family, and my father needs help with the bills. They have a farm, but it has bad soil. So, I’m here working, trying to help. I know in a few years we’ll be okay, and then I can stop working here,” Clementine said with hope. “That’s the dream. Afterwards, I want to explore and find someone to settle down with. Somewhere cold.” Deep down, Elsie knew she could never be the person Clementine would settle down with, but she couldn’t help but imagine what life would be like if they were together in the future, playing in the snow and drinking hot cocoa.

 

“That sounds nice.” Elsie relaxed in Clementine’s hold of her and brought her hands back up to the slender waist. The woman was so warm to Elsie. It was almost as if she were holding a small sun or a star. _Both I guess._ “Can you take a…vacation or something? I can give you the money.” Elsie paused, thinking if she had the money or the authority to do this. Deciding to ignore the potential consequences, Elsie went with her plan. “I can pay so we can spend the rest of the day and night together. A small adventure now.”

 

“I can’t ask you to do that for me, Ellie.” Clementine’s voice cracked. No one had ever showed her such kindness, unless she counted Maeve, whom had become a second mother to her.

 

“Let me. Because we’ll just be going back and forth until you say ‘yes’. Let me help you.” Elsie rested her head against Clementine’s chest again. It was comforting to hear the soothing heartbeat. “Come _with_ me. We can explore together,” Elsie said, chuckling at how Dolores would have probably tease her, which surprisingly did not bother her in the slightest.

 

They stood in silence, enjoying each other’s company. Gun shots still not registering in their ears. “Okay.” Elsie closed her eyes as she felt Clementine softly run her slender fingers through her hair.

 

“Really?”

 

“You’re very persuasive, I reckon,” Clementine said, smiling at how happy she felt and at how she felt Elsie smiling against her chest. Clementine bit her lip pensively. Any harder and she would break the skin of her lip. The cease of gunfire and the warmth had them both sighing in content.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“…Would it be strange if I said that I picture us together, happy forever? That I want us to settle down together?”

 

Shocked, Elsie leaned back. No one had ever said that to her before, which was only because she would usually scoff at anyone who would talk to her like this; however, when Clementine’s soft voice spoke everything made sense. She saw the sincerity in Clementine’s eyes. “Would it be weird if I said I thought about the same thing?” Elsie laughed at how surreal this was. She had never felt so happy in her entire life, yet meeting this person only yesterday had changed her life, changed how she felt. “This is so fucking weird,” Elsie whispered contentedly to herself, burrowing her face into Clementine’s chest.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

 

_BANG!_

A gunshot shot the doorknob off of the door and onto the floor, clattering and rolling along the dust. The two women backed away from the door as they watched the brass handle roll across the room. The next thing they knew was that the door had been kicked open.

 

“I knew I heard some pretty voices.” It was a slimy looking man. He was covered in dirt, clothes soaked in blood, skin layered with sweat, but his eyes were what scared Elsie and Clementine the most. “And look-e here, a tiny mouse and a whore. We need a whore to take care of our needs out on the road. It’s been pretty lonely without the touch of a woman,” the man said, licking his lips as he undressed Clementine with his eyes.

 

 _A fucking mouse? I’m not a damn mouse._ “You’re out of your fucking mind if I’m going to let you take her,” Elsie growled out as she stood protectively in front of a frightened Clementine. The outlaw’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. _I’m fucking Elsie Hughes._ “I’ll kill you before you can even touch her.” Elsie ignored Clementine’s plea to be quiet.

 

“WOO-WEE! Looks like we got us a feisty mouse!” The outlaw hollered and hooted, revealing his yellowing, rotting teeth. “Too bad we don’ like mouses, so you, _Mouse,_ can stay, but you, lil’ lady, _you_ coming with us.” He cocked his gun and wagged it at Elsie and Clementine. “Now, step out from behind the bitch and come with me. If you don’, well, then I’ll have to kill your friend, but not before we have some fun and teach her a lesson for coming between me and you,” the man said, goading Elsie into a fight. He was perceptive enough to see the whore meant something to the mouse. “Even if I shoot her dead, her body will still be warm enough for some of us to use.” With a smirk and a lick to his remaining teeth, the outlaw squared his shoulders.

 

“Fuck that supposed to mean, idiot?” Elsie asked dismissively. She knew that she should not take what the host said to heart, but when he spoke of Clementine as if the woman was cattle she decided she was going to teach _him_ a lesson. “Get the fuck out of here before I shoot you,” Elsie said with her gun already in her hand.

 

“Elsie, stop. You don’t know these people. They’re dangerous. They’ll hurt you. I don’t want them to hurt you. You can’t die,” Clementine pleaded to Elsie, fisting her hands into the back of Elsie’s dark jacket. “We just found each other. Don’t leave me.”

 

Still facing the dirty man, Elsie watched his every move, his every twitch. “I’m not going to leave you, Clem. I’ll be okay. Now, stay behind me,” Elsie directed softly. As quickly as she could, Elsie raised her pistol and fired as many bullets at the outlaw. Clementine screamed, thinking Elsie was hit in the exchange when she felt Elsie’s body back into her. Thankfully, Elsie had only felt strong puffs of air hit her chest. No damage was done. She emerged from the standoff unscathed. “See, I told you, you fucker, that I would kill you before you could touch Clem.”

 

The outlaw remained lying on the wooden floor, weakly coughing up blood as he looked up at Elsie and Clementine, whom was stepping out from behind. He smiled up at Elsie with his blood-stained teeth. “No, I got _her_ , Mouse.”

 

_BANG!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One issue I'm having is deciding how long I want to make this story...I don't want to drag it on, but I also want to have Elsie and Clementine's journey to be evenly spaced out. There are also the other relationships that I want to include. SO MUCH TO WRITE


	12. The Uncertainties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a WHOLE YEAR+ since I last updated.  
> Anyway, I ended up rewriting some chapters because my timeline was f-ed up. I think it makes sense now. Enjoyyyyyyy

**AN: I do not own Westworld or any of the franchises.**

 

One shot was all it took. Clementine trembled as she raised her hands to inspect her body. She was not deaf. She heard what the outlaw said about getting her.

 

It was like time slowed down for the two women. Elsie saw the bloodied mouth move, but no sound came out. She saw his finger squeezing the trigger. Then, as smoke came out of the barrel of the gun, she saw Maeve barge through the door, causing it to swing and hit the outlaw host. Now, everyone was standing still, waiting for someone to break the silence.

 

Elsie was quiet and unmoving, staring at the host, waiting for him to move again. Confused, Elsie stared at the now unconscious host. _He said he had Clem…_ The next thing Elsie heard was the sound of Clementine dropping to the floor. Elsie’s eyes widened in horror at what she heard. If Clementine had gotten shot, she had no idea what she could do…would do. There were no healing tools onsite, and she definitely did not have any on her. “Clementine!” Elsie yelled as she saw Clementine’s pale face and trembling hands. “You’re okay, Clem. You’re okay,” Elsie repeated, hands trembling as she assessed Clementine’s body to see if the woman was injured, hugging the taller woman’s body close to her chest.

 

“Elsie,” Clementine said softly with a relieved tone. “I’m okay. I was just so scared,” Clementine whispered, burrowing closer into Elsie.

 

“You’re okay,” Elsie said, laughing at how lucky they all were. Looking up at Maeve, Elsie smiled and continued to laugh in disbelief that they were all still alive. “We’re okay.” She knew that the guns would never hurt her, but she could not help instinctual reactions to weapons pointed and fired at her. There was also the knowledge that the hosts she encountered had been off script, but that was on the back-burner for now.

 

“We’re okay, Clem,” Maeve said, giving a small smile to the women she cared for as a daughter, as she knelt on the ground.

 

They waited until they all felt like they could leave. Seeing that Clementine’s tan, healthy pallor was returning, Elsie gently brushed Clementine’s hair away, speaking softly. “How do you feel, Clem?”

 

“I’m fine. I’m alive, and it’s all thanks to you,” Clementine thanked, looking up at Maeve gratefully. “Thank you, Maeve. You’ve always taken care of me.”

 

“No need to thank me. I’m just glad you are alright.” Maeve looked back at the still unconscious man. “Helps that he’s a terrible shot.” The Madame chuckled at her small joke.

 

Clementine saw that Elsie was a bit wary around Maeve, the tightening hold of their intertwined fingers was enough of a clue for Clementine.  “It’s okay, Elsie. This is Maeve. She’s safe. You can trust her.”

 

Elsie looked between the two women curiously. “How long have you two been with each other then?”

 “Clementine is my girl. She works for me, but she knows I have a soft spot for her,” Maeve supplied, recognizing Clementine was tongue-tied. “We’re family, despite the fact that we’ve only just met recently.

 

“Yeah, what she said.” Elsie smiled at the blush that appeared on Clementine’s cheeks. Sighing, relieved that a potential problem had been avoided, Elsie lightly kissed the corner of Clementine’s mouth, which caused the taller woman to become uncharacteristically shy. It was too adorable. “C’mon, let’s get going. He might wake up,” Elsie said, rising to her feet and leading the Madame and brunette out of the room.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

 

The broken glass crunched underneath their shoes as the three women made haste and hurried out of the destroyed Mariposa. The saloon was quiet. It was the laughter and jeering from the guests outside, that caught Elsie’s attention. Peering through the broken side-window, Elsie saw a chubby looking man and woman cackling next to their kill, Hector Escaton, who was leaning against the wall lying in an open coffin.

 

Clementine looked at the death that had happened. Her friends were lying dead on the floor in pools of blood. Maeve in a trance as she stared at Hector and the laughing men and women.

 

Sensing Clementine’s discomfort, Elsie squeezed Clementine’s hand to provide some comfort. “We’re almost out of here. Just a little more,” Elsie said.

 

“Disgusting,” Maeve expressed, observing the men and women whooping and dancing around the bodies.

 

The short walk to the horse, the same horse she had stolen from Dolores, went without a hitch. Surprisingly, their horse had not been shot dead, which was another miracle.

 

“Stay here,” Elsie instructed. “I’ll be right back.” With that, Elsie jogged off to a nearby water trough where a white horse was drinking all of the water. It lifted his large head out of the water. Clear streams dribbled from the horse’s mouth, dripping onto the ground and back into the water. “Hey there.” Approaching the horse slowly, Elsie held her hand out and waited for the horse to approach her. Once it nudged her hand with its nose, Elsie pet its neck until the horse became more comfortable with her, which did not take long at all. “I have some pretty ladies I’d like you to meet. You’ll be spending some time with us,” Elsie said, smiling at the happy whinny. She led the horse back by the reigns to her friends.

 

“Looks like you got the supplies you need, Elsie,” Clementine said, gesturing to the full saddle bags and the other canvas bag sitting on the ground.

 

“Wow, that’s great.” Elsie clicked her tongue, stepping out of the way to let the snow-white horse stand next to her. “This is a horse I found.” Elsie smiled as Clementine cuddled into Elsie and pet the horse’s nose.

 

“He’s beautiful,” Clementine said with a smile, kissing Elsie’s jaw, which caused Elsie to blush deeply. Her cheeks becoming darker when she saw Maeve’s smirk and raise her eyebrows questioningly.

 

Clearing her throat, Elsie turned to face the horse. The horse nickered and nudged Elsie right in the cheek.

 

“He likes you,” Clementine said, petting the soft nose. Dolores only rolled her eyes playfully at Elsie.

 

“As _sweet_ as this is, I think we best get moving. It’s still midday. We can-“ Maeve was cut off before she could finish.

 

“Clementine!”

 

At the unknown voice, Elsie immediately turned and protectively put Clementine behind her. She then went to stand next to the Maeve whom was still turned around, frozen in her spot.

 

“Who’s asking?” Elsie had to look up because this man was very tall and muscular.

 

“If it’s all the same to you, Ma’am, I’d like to speak to Clementine myself,” the cowboy said with a charming smile and tip of the hat.

 

“She’s with me, so anything you have to say to her you can say to me,” Elsie said assertively. The cowboy stepped back, sensing that Elsie was going to attack him. Fortunately for him, Maeve’s voice came back.

 

“It’s okay, Elsie.” Turning around, Dolores faced the man whose voice she recognized without having to see his face. “Hi, Teddy, not much of a rind on you,” Clementine said, greeting the cowboy with a reserved smile.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

 

“Looks like you got your speech, Mr. Sizemore,” Teresa Cullen, Operations Leader, said dryly to the Narrative Director. The man standing next to Teresa puffed out his chest and smiled smugly at the visuals of the battle in Sweetwater. “Unfortunately, the safe still remains in the Mariposa.”

 

“No matter. It was a beautiful speech if I do say so myself. Absolute _genius_ ,” Lee said proudly.

 

As they walked out of the control room, Teresa was lost in her thoughts of how to manage the Board. She had heard rumors of a new President of the Board, but so far no one had stepped forward, but she knew one would come forward soon. The gray concrete walls disappeared as they stepped into the elevator.

 

“So, are you doing anything right now?” Lee asked, angling his body towards Teresa’s. “I feel like celebra-“

 

Before Lee could even finish, Teresa froze him with her icy glare. “I’m going to stop you right there, Mr. Sizemore. Perhaps you should find someone who actually gives a damn. This is a park. A company. I am your superior.” The elevator dinged as Teresa reached her flood. “This is your job,” Teresa said, stepping out. Her heels clicking on the smooth, stone floor. “If you need to have validation for doing _your_ job then I suggest speaking to the few interns or the therapist we employ. I’m sure at least one of them will find what you have to say fascinating.” With that said, Teresa walked on, never looking back at a frustrated and embarrassed Lee Sizemore.

 

Sighing as her office door closed, Teresa sat behind her desk and reviewed the paperwork she needed to approve of and sign. There was so much for her to do, but there were also many potential problems that could come from her decisions: the hosts malfunctioning, guests harmed and injured, the loss of investors, members of the board swooping in, dictating what should be done, and immediate dismissals were only a few of the consequences of her choices. She swiveled her chair around to face the bar she had on the back counter, which just happened to have her cigarettes and lighters nestled on the side.

 

Smoke dissipated in the air as she exhaled, leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed in hopes of willing the headache to go away. _There has to be something…Bernard. That’s who you need. He’s close to Ford. He’ll know the hosts and hopefully what Ford is doing._ A knock on her door broke her out of her contemplative state, and, by coincidence, it was the man she had been thinking about.

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Bernard said as he stuck his head into the office. He was well-dressed like always; his three-piece suit tailored to his body and the dark colors suited him.

 

“Not at all, Bernard,” Teresa said, standing up and dabbing her cigarette stub into the ash tray. “In fact, I was just thinking of you.”

 

Intrigued, and somewhat flustered, Bernard stopped his approach and remained by the doors. “All good thoughts, I hope.”

 

“There’s no need to worry,” Teresa chuckled. “Please, sit. There are actually some topics I’d like to discuss with you.”

 

Clearing his throat, Bernard nodded and walked across the room to sit in front of the glass desk. “What is it that you wanted to discuss?”

 

Getting right to the point, Teresa leaned back in her chair as she looked at Bernard. “The main story in Sweetwater went smoothly this round, just like all of the other times. However, the Board would like to see something _new._ I have the authorization papers for their proposals, but I wanted to informally ask you if Dr. Ford has been planning anything.”

 

Bernard cleaned his glasses slowly. “There is an update that he and I have just inputted into the hosts. As for stories, I am not aware of anything as of yet.” Placing his glasses back onto his face, Bernard looked Teresa in the eyes. “I’ve actually been given the opportunity to oversee Dr. Ford’s update. To see it through. Other than that, there is nothing new planned in the near future by Dr. Ford…unless you count Mr. Sizemore’s new story line… If I may ask, why is the Board stepping in now? Admittance into the park has tripled since the opening year. The hosts are behaving and have been updated many times. There have been no concerns over misbehaving hosts. Delos has created an empire from Dr. Ford’s imagination ever since it stepped in. There are also the side-stories that go further out in Westworld.”

 

“The board only has interest in themselves as well as the other investors. However, they want to see something new, and without an Executive Chairman, at the moment, they are…thinking of how to make the most in the present moment. The future means nothing to them apparently,” Teresa said with a wry laugh. “This is why I need to know what’s going on with the park and the hosts. Then I will be able to guide them to make a better decision. Do you understand, Bernard?”

 

“Of course. Unfortunately, I don’t know any more than what I’ve just told you.” Bernard looked up at the clock’s hands, which seemed to have sped up since the moment he arrived. “Goodness, is that the time? I believe dinner is about to end.”

 

“It seems you’re right,” Teresa said, standing up from her chair and rounding her desk. “I’m a bit hungry. Would you like some company during dinner?” They have always had conversations concerning the hosts and the park, but this was something new. Never have they spent time outside of work with each other in the presence of their colleagues.

 

“Isn’t that a conflict of interest, Teresa? Especially with our peers.”

 

“We’re only having dinner, Bernard; however, if we decide to spend time together, as long as we keep it to ourselves, I see no problem with us spending time together.”

 

Gesturing with a slight bow to the door, Bernard smiled up at Teresa. “After you.”

 

“Thank you. We can continue our conversation over dinner.”

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

 

“Come on, you’re falling behind,” Sylvester teased in a sing-song voice at Felix as he began fixing the last stab wound on Maeve.

 

“Stop distracting me. I’m almost th-“

 

“DONE!” Sylvester shouted, raising his arms victoriously., imitating a roaring crowd as he rolled across the floor with his stool. Rolling his eyes, Felix finished the last cranial wound before dropping his tool on the metal tray. The other lab techs paid no attention as always. Everyone kept to their own workstations, and _everyone_ kept to themselves. If someone wanted “alone time” with a host the lights would be dimmed only by a little. Sometimes undulating movements could be seen by wandering eyes, but those gazes were always averted into the opposite direction.

 

“Not fair. I had more complicated fixes,” Felix said, hiding his pouting face from Sylvester. There was only so much ridicule he could take from his coworker. “You had an ear and a cut.”

 

“Oh, don’t cry about it. Suck it up,” Sylvester said. “We had a race, and you lost. It’s okay to be a failure Lutz. No one will notice when you’re stuck working as a butcher.”

 

“I won’t be here forever,” Felix said under his breath.

 

“Dude, don’t mumble. That’s why we all think you’re going crazy. That _and_ you don’t spend alone time with the hosts.” Taking his gloves off, Sylvester untied his bloody, red and yellow apron. “It’s break time,” Sylvester said, taking his lunch box and tablet out of the cabinet. “Time to get my sandwich on and my video on.”

 

Felix cringed at the suggestive wink Sylvester gave him. “That’s gross.”

 

“We don’t have that long. I am going to go enjoy my thirty-minute break.” Sylvester walked out of the glass room, leaving Felix standing alone next to a lifeless Maeve.

 

“God, what an ass,” Felix murmured to himself, walking back to the cabinet to get his lunch, robotic bird and behavior tablet.

 

“It seems like he could have a few redeeming qualities; obsequious the most prominent trait.”

 

“Shit!” Felix jumped at the cold, feminine voice, knocking into the metal door and tray cart. Spinning around, he saw Maeve sitting up on the table. “Oh, fuck,” Felix whispered with wide-eyes.

 

“Try closing your mouth, little boy. You wouldn’t want to catch flies, now would you?” Maeve said, smirking as Felix mimicked a fish out of water.

 

“Wha-how…how?” Felix grabbed a scalpel and pointed it right back at Maeve. “How are you awake? I put you in sleep mode,” he said as his eyes darted back and forth, looking for any of the lab techs.

 

Paying no attention to the sharp weapon pointed at her, Maeve strode slowly until the blade rested over her heart in between her breasts. “Hello, Felix. It’s about time you and I had a chat.”

 


	13. To Be Green and To Bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, another chapter. This is my au-ish Westworld, so, just a reminder, things will happen here that don't happen in the show. Enjoyyyyy

**AN: I do not own Westworld or any of the franchise. This is just for fun.**

            “Is there a reason that guy is following us?” Elsie frowned as she looked back at Teddy, the cowboy, who was smiling as he spoke to Clementine.

 

            “Clementine can read men almost as well as I can. She’ll be fine,” Maeve said, letting her lips graze the shell of Elsie’s ear while she looked ahead as the horse trotted through the forest.

 

            Elsie gripped the reigns tighter. “But did she have to ride with _him_? We could have gotten you a horse, and she could have ridden with me,” Elsie said quietly. She hoped there was nothing to worry about, but Clementine was stunning and she was…well, she was plain-old Elsie. Turning her face to look at the woman sitting behind her, Elsie saw Maeve’s deep brown eyes softly gazing at Clementine. The horse continued its leisurely walk, not paying attention to the many feelings that were flooding the air.

 

            “I would have never ridden on the same horse as that man, and a horse for myself is simply absurd. You should be honored I’ve chosen to ride with you. I am a wealth of information, Elsie. Anyway, the horse you brought over belonged to him. Fate truly was _not_ in your favor.” Pausing to look back at the other pair, Maeve stayed silent as the horse trotted through the trees. “She is a beautiful woman, and I know that man can appreciate beauty.” Elsie deflated a bit, pouting at how she felt her stomach drop onto the forest floor. _Of course, Teddy would think Clementine is good looking. But I thought Bernard said some of the original hosts had specific lovers in their stories…_ “But from what I’ve seen, Clementine has her eyes on someone else.” Elsie blushed when Maeve gave her a knowing smirk.

 

            “Me?”

 

            “Yes, _you_ ,” Maeve said, rolling her eyes.

 

            “I really want to kiss her,” Elsie whispered. Ever since their first meeting, Elsie had found herself dreaming of Clementine, daydreaming of Clementine. To the point where she would often voice her thoughts concerning the woman. Dolores had thought it was strange, but, thankfully, had not commented or teased Elsie about it.

 

            “A bit difficult seeing that you are on different horses,” Maeve said.

 

            “Huh, _wow_. I had _no_ idea,” Elsie said sarcastically, only to yelp suddenly.

 

            “The sarcasm is not necessary, dear.”

 

            “Yo-you…you pinched me!” Elsie rubbed her already sore stomach where she was pinched. _A bruise on a bruise._ Before she could scold Maeve, Elsie was interrupted by the cowboy.

 

 

“Sorry to interrupt, ladies,” Teddy said with a friendly smile as he winked at Elsie. _Don’t roll your eyes, Elise. Don’t roll your eyes._

“You don’t look sorry,” Elsie grumbled under her breath, which did not escape Maeve’s ears. Elsie chose to keep her eyes forward because if she looked at Clementine her jealousy could be seen through her eyes. This is what Elsie did not want to do. There were many different ways or her to ruin her budding relationship with Clementine. She may just color herself green and project her laser eyes.

 

“Behave,” Maeve said, pinching Elsie’s side again, both not noticing Clementine gauging the two women.

 

Completely oblivious, Teddy continued to speak to them. “Clementine and I were talkin’, and we’re thinkin’ we should head out to the Low Lands. Further away from Wyatt as well as unfriendly soldiers. There are some ravines we would be able to take shelter in, if we’ll be needin’ to avoid outlaws. Should be away from any such danger, though,” Teddy said as he gently laid a hand over the ones wrapped around his torso.

 

Ignoring whatever else Teddy was saying, Elsie decided to look over at Clementine. The host looked exhausted but comfortable, which bothered Elsie. If she could, she would jump of her horse, tackle Teddy, and throttle him.

 

“Okay…Let’s ride out of the woods together then. After that we can decide where to set up camp. The sun’s going to set soon,” Elsie said, sighing as she looked away from Clementine.

 

“Sounds like a mighty-fine plan, Miss Elsie,” Teddy said, tipping his hat.

 

“Just common sense, Prince Charming. Let’s get out of here.”

 

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

 

Golden rays of sunlight trickled in through the cover of leaves, signifying the sun setting, which seemed to make Teddy even more anxious. The cowboy was turning his head side-to-side on high alert.

 

“If you keep attempting to burn holes into that man’s head, Clementine will be sure to notice,” Maeve advised. “Jealousy can be endearing at times. However, with you, I am finding it to be quite childish and ridiculous.”

 

“I’m _not_ jealous.” Furrowing her brows and pouting, Elsie clicked her tongue and signaled the horse to quicken its pace, widening the gap between them and Teddy as she pulled ahead.

 

“Do you not remember me telling you Clementine only sees you in her eyes? I find that to be miraculous. She, as well as me and the rest of the girls, have opened our legs for thousands of men and women. For her to find love, to be completely and utterly devoted after only one meeting…it’s quite the departure from how she normally acts. It’s almost unbelievable.”

 

Elsie continued to remain silent as she mulled over Maeve’s words. _Yeah, unbelievable alright._ With another sigh, Elsie kept her gaze forward despite feeling eyes on her.

 

“And what about you? Why did you let Clem come with me? She works for you. Why would you let her leave? Why would you leave? You’re the Madame of the Mariposa. That’s where you’re supposed to be. That’s your business…How do you know I only met her once? How do you remember?”

 

“ _That’s_ what you want to talk about? From everything I said about Clem only wanting _you_ , you want to ask me why I am willingly leaving the Mariposa and letting Clem leave as well?” As the silence grew, and the sounds of Teddy’s horse crunching twigs and leaves could be heard. “Fine, I suppose I can tell you. I have been having…dreams, seeing the so-called _Gods_ , experiencing visions, and hearing a voice,” Maeve said truthfully. “As for your last questions…there’s more to this world than we are led to believe.”

 

“How do I know if you’re telling the truth? And…why would you tell me all of this? How do you know if you can trust me? To reveal all of this to…someone like me…”

 

Maeve drummed her fingers on Elsie’s stomach as she formed her response. “I am the Madame of the Mariposa. I can read mean and women...I can see it in your eyes. The more obvious way of knowing is how gentle you are with Clem. Ever since you two met yesterday, Clem has been acting differently. I have also been able to remember more clearly recently. Act differently.”

 

“So, you remember from when I first met? That means after you went in for…repairs…you still can still remember people you’ve met.” Elsie’s eyes saddened as she thought of the hosts she had seen, the possibilities of memories. “People who’ve hurt you? You’ve relieved all of the trauma?”

 

“Yes,” Maeve said quietly with ire and sadness.

 

“And now you’re coming with me and Clem because you want answers?”

 

“Yes.” Maeve sighed as she leant her head against Elsie’s back, all the while feeling eyes staring at the back of her head. No guess as it was Clementine becoming a bit jealous. “I’ve made an ally in your world. And _yes_ , I know you are not one of us. He’s-“

 

“How is that possible? There’s no way you could possibly know.”

 

“He’s quite a compassionate and cerebral boy. He isn’t like the rest of those…meat sacks that proclaim themselves to be gods… He isn’t terrible,” Maeve finished softly.

 

“So…you’re showing your hand to me all because of this guy that works as a butcher?”

 

“Yes. I’ve already made modifications to myself, but I believe you and I can be allies as well.”

 

Elsie let out a wry laugh. “And why would you think that? If you know that I’m from the other world, why would you think I would help you?”

 

“Because you care about Clem,” Maeve said frankly.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

**∞∞∞∞∞**

 

“What do you suppose they’re talkin’ about up there?” Clementine asked curiously. She had seen Maeve and Elsie talking to each other, but Elsie would always speed up if Teddy’s horse became too close. “I can’t hear a thing,” Clementine whispered to herself.

 

“I wouldn’ want to speculate there, Miss Clementine,” Teddy said, chuckling at how smart he sounded. “That lil’ lady up front seemed a bit intimidating. Just a moment ago she was glarin’ at me.”

 

Clementine sighed, leaning back as far as she could without falling off the horse. She had been trying to get Elsie’s attention, but it seemed as if the woman was actively ignoring her. Every time she requested that Teddy pull up next to, or at least closer to, Elsie and Maeve, Elsie would pull away.

 

“How much longer will we be ridin’, Teddy?” Clementine wanted to get off of the horse and spend time with Elsie. She would have preferred to sit with Elsie, but Maeve claimed Elsie’s horse and there just happened to be no extra horses in Sweetwater for them to use. What were the chances? Clementine saw the irritation on Elsie’s face, and she was sure that her own expression mirrored the short woman’s. Ever since they had left, Clementine had only been close to Elsie once. She wanted to be the one holding Elsie from behind. To feel her body mold to Elsie’s. To breathe in the rose scent Elsie seemed to have. However, now she had to watch Elsie speak to Maeve.

 

“The sun’s settin’. If we pick up the pace we can get reach the Low Lands shortly.”

 

Nodding, Clementine agreed with the cowboy. “Let’s catch up, and then we can w-” Clementine was suddenly cut off when a whoosh whizzed past her ear. Teddy was alert, unsure of what had just happened, sat up straighter, his muscles tensing. Looking around, she saw no one, but another whoosh that had come from behind grazed her arm causing her to hiss in pain. The teal dress was sliced open at the shoulder, fabric frayed and threads flying with the wind. A deep graze where the arrow had struck. Blood quickly streamed down her arm and off the tips of her fingers.

 

“GHOST NATION!” Teddy shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm editing as much as I can, but if you find some errors with names/location/etc. let me know. I'm all for corrections.
> 
> Also, I like reading your thoughts. Totally, comment. They definitely add some motivation ;)


End file.
